Wrapped in Chaos
by shadowcoon256
Summary: After finding Eggman Sonic proceeds to take care of him as usual but something terrible goes wrong and Sonic unleashes a terror that threatens to enslave and destroy everyone and everything. It's up to the gang along with others to stop this new threat before he conquers the planet.
1. Chaos unbound

It was beautiful day with barely any clouds in the sky. The landscape was lush and green with a bit of mountains regains to it. It was not long before the blur of blue quickly past by, the blur stopped and the hedgehog gazed out at the ocean while taking a deep breath.

"Ah you never get anything like this, it so peaceful." But the peace was broken when the hedgehog heard the cry of someone.

"Sonic!" He turned looking up and seeing Tail coming toward him from the sky. "Yo Tails what's up?"

"Sonic it's Eggman he's up to something." Sonic sighed. "Oh well so much for some peace and quiet but then again when have I settled with peace and quiet. So where is he?" The young fox pointed directly at the mountains behind then. "I saw his egg bots moving things into a cave, I also saw then moving something out too."

"And that is?" He shrugged. "I don't know it was in a box but it was glowing purple." Sonic then clicked his fingers and smiled. "Well that's all I needed to know. Look out Eggman here I come!" The hedgehog then setted off with tails catching up behind him.

* * *

**Outside Eggman's mine**

Both the hedgehog and fox hid behind a rock and gazed down at the cave seeing egg bots moving crates in and out the cave. "What could Eggman be planning?"

"Whatever it is it's got something to do with those crates." Tails looked down seeing where the bots placed the crates and pointed down to them. "Sonic I'll go down and take a closer look at the crates while you deal with Eggman." The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up. "Ok better get ready once I get down there the place is gonna get heated up fast."

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself." Sonic quickly got set and made his way down to the mine while Tails sat tight and waited for the right moment.

While the egg bots sat another crate down they heard a whistle from behinds. "YO metal heads!" They turned and prepared to fire but where destroyed when the blue blur quickly took them down. "Get's easier every time." He turned and waved to the fox who then flied down to the crates while Sonic ran into the mine.

* * *

**Inside Eggman's mine**

Sonic ran though seeing large strange purple crystal attached onto the walls. "Wow these must be what Eggman's been harvesting but why?" He shook the thought for the minute until he stopped seeing what looks like a small settlement full of Eggman's robots. "Ok Egg head what are you planning?" He took a look around but saw nothing of important. "Oh well guess I'll find out the old fashion way." Sonic then ran down and took down everyone of the robots one by one until nothing could be seen. "I took down the robots and Eggman still not showing his face wow never thought the guy could be such a coward."

"That's what you think." He turned to see the doctor riding on his egg mobile. "Oh so the doctor finally shows up. What is it this time? Trying to conquer the world, waking up a giant creature."

"That's my plan to keep and that's how it's going to be." The hedgehog gave a cocky smile. "So what your just gonna do the same old thing where you chuck a robot at me and I always find a way to destroy it."

"Well in a manner of speaking." Eggman then pressed a button on the egg mobile which opened a door beneath the hedgehogs feet. "Whoa this is getting old Eggman." A large robot appeared from the hole leaving Sonic unimpressed. "Pff please Egg head I can run circles around something like that." But the doctor gave a wicked smile before the robot quickly punched the hedgehog, sending him flying into a wall. "This is no ordinary robot Sonic it has been empowered with a material only found in this cave." Sonic barely got up and out of the hole that was left after he crashed though it. "Let me guess it's those weird purple crystals."

"Correct but those aren't ordinary crystals they are a special enhance gem only found in these cave. They may even be as powerful as the chaos emeralds."

"What no way!"

"Oh yes way. Now my new "Egg-Berserker" destroy that nonsense once and for all!" But before it could attack Sonic manage to land a direct hit on the robot however the hit did nothing to it. "Uh oh." The giant robot then sent the hedgehog crashing into another wall. The doctor laughed away until he noticed a strange glowing light coming from the hole. "What? No it can't be!"

"Oh it is Eggman!" Sonic then walked forward with the seven chaos emerald circling around him, with a smile on his face the emeralds then entered in to him. However instead off turning him into super Sonic, the hedgehog experienced intense pain coursing though out his body. "W-What's going on!?" He screamed out in pain as the emeralds exited his body and a bright purple light flooded the cave. Eggman then moved away from the light that drew closer toward him, the light then touched the prototype and destroyed it in a instant. "Whoa as much as I love to help you Sonic I think it's best to go. Tata for now." Eggman then flew of leaving Sonic crying out in pain.

* * *

**Back outside the mine**

Tails looked at one of the purple crystals and was both confused but intrigued by it. "Strange this looks like an ordinary crystal but it seems to amplify power. I guess Eggman wanted to use it for his machines." The young fox turned seeing Eggman fleeing the scene. "Ha guess old Eggman got what's coming to him. Hmm wonder where Sonic is though?" Tails ran to the mouth of the cave seeing a bright purple light quickly coming toward him. "What is that!?" Before he could do anything the light hit him coursing the exact intense pain Sonic was feeling. "A-AAHH Sonic!"

* * *

**Elsewhere **

Amy walked out of her house and was greeted by Cream. "Hi Amy."

"Oh hi Cream and cheese what are you doing here?"

"We was walking past and we thought we'd stop by."

"Chao, chao!" Amy smiled but was then distracted by the bright purple light that shot up into the sky. "What on Earth is that!?" Both Cream ND Cheese turned and became frightened. "What's going on?"

"Chao?"

"Cream, Cheese go inside and hide."

"B-but what about you?" Amy gave a wink. "It's ok Cream I'm tougher then I look." The rabbit then nodded and ran in with the chao flying close to the rabbit.

On the floating island the echidna meditated whilst guarding the master emerald but felt something strange. "What is that?" He then ran close to the edge of the island and saw the bright light shoot up in the sky. "What could that be? No dought Sonic got something to do with this." He then walked to the master emerald and gazed at it. "I must leave and see what is going on. I shall return to the island once I'm finished." Knuckles then walked away leaving the emerald alone but as he left it began to glow.

* * *

The city close by was packet with people working, shopping and much more. Both Rouge and Shadow sat down in an outside café. While Rouge was drinking a coffee Shadow crossed his arms sitting quietly. "You know sitting there and looking menacing is really working for you maybe you should get a job posing."

"Hmpm whatever."

"Oh come on Shad I was just teasing you."

"And like I said. Whatever." The people nearby began screaming alerting the two to the light that pieced the sky. "What is that?"

"What has that blue idiot done now?" Shadow then got up and looked at the light.

"Should we contact G.U.N?"

"No point they probably know by now."

* * *

**Back at the mine**

The hedgehog was still engulfed inside the purple light and tried fighting the force around him but it was to much for Sonic to handle. With one more painful scream the light burst out and the light in the sky split out into five other lights that hit separate locations.

* * *

Amy looked at the light before noticing the lights separated. One of the lights began to make it's way to her house. In a panic she closed the door and ran inside but it was not enough as the light poured though, destroying the door and hit the pink hedgehog.

Knuckles then heard a strange noise which caught his attention. He looked back at the master emerald seeing it was glowing.

"What's going on?" Knuckles the turned around, seeing a beam of light beaming toward him. The echidna backed away before the light hit him and than ran knowing there was no hope of fighting but he wasn't fast enough as the light engulfed him.

Rouge and Shadow gazed at the light before Shadow saw what was coming. He then grabbed the bat and ran as fast as he could. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know! But we need to get away from whatever that light is." Shadow manged to get out of the city but still his speed wasn't fast enough as both he and Rouge where both struck by the light.

* * *

**Back at the mine**

The pain that Sonic could feel could be felt by all of his friends. The hedgehog then became numb and collapsed in the light which then began to vanished. Sonic began to fade in and out seeing the chaos emeralds fell to the ground and then brake. "W-what...?" Sonic then lost consciousness and laid on the cold rocky floor.

**An hour later**

The blue hedgehog began to wake and slowly got himself up from the ground. "Whoa I was not expecting that. What happened, why did the chaos emeralds just go out of control?" The hedgehog pondered before turning toward the exit. "Maybe Tails can explain." He then ran as fast as he could out of the cave until he got to the mouth of the cave and seeing the young fox laying on the ground unconscious. "TAILS!" Sonic rushed to the fox and tried to wake him up. "No good. Don't worry buddy I'll get you back to your work shop." Sonic picked Tails up and then ran towards the fox's home

* * *

**Tails work shop**

Tails slowly began to wake with Sonic who was relived standing next to him. "Sonic what happed down there?"

"It's a long story but I'm more concerned with what happed to you." Before any of the two could talk a knock came from the door. "Who could that be?" Sonic the walked to the door and opened it seeing Amy and Knuckles standing there. "Ok what's going on!?"

"Ahhh hey guys what happened?" Knuckles moved Amy aside. "I'll tell you what happened. Some weird light just happened to zap me on Angel island." Amy then pushed the echidna out the way grabbing the hedgehogs attention. "Sonic it was awful this weird light was in the sky and it hit me and, and." Sonic pulled her off of him. "Whoa what do you two mean "A light." The three walked into the workshop whilst Tails got up from the bed seeing both Knuckle's and Amy. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Tails you should rest."

"Rest? What happened to Tails?" Sonic turned to the echidna. "From the sounds of it. The exact same thing as you and Amy."

"Hey who didn't invite us to the party." The gang turned to see both Rouge and Shadow at the door. "What are you two doing here!?"

"Like you said Sonic the exact same thing happened to us. Now explain fast I have no time for this." Sonic then quickly explained the whole situation bit by bit from the robot Eggman built, the crystals Eggman was using, and the chaos emeralds going out of control.

Tails was deep in thought and then turned to Sonic. "Hey Sonic did I have a piece of the crystal in my hand when I was unconscious?" He nodded and walked to the work table nearby and retrieving it, giving it to the fox. "I though since you had a hold on it maybe you found it important, so I kept a hold of it." Tails then got of the bed, making his way to his work table and trying to find a few things. "So do you have a clue what this is?"

"Not really. From a quick look it seems these crystals can enhanced things but that my theory I'll need to test that. But before I do that Sonic do you know where the Chao emeralds are? I'd like to take a look at them." The hedgehog began to recall the events and sighed sadly. "There gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone!?"

"As in they shattered into little pieces on the ground all seven of them." The group all went silent realising without the chaos emeralds how will they be able to use there power. Shadow then walked off. "Wait where are you going Shad?"

"I heard enough I'm going to take a walk. I'll probably come back when you have the results or not." The black hedgehog walked away with Rouge running behind, she quickly turned and chucked a ear piece at the fox. "What's this?"

"To keep in contact. Shadow might not like it sometimes but he know when things go bad it's best to keep together." The bat then ran after the hedgehog while Knuckle's was still shocked by the news. "So what are we gonna do? Without the emeralds we're sitting ducks." Tails returned to his work desk and pulled out a microscope and began to examine then crystal. "Wow got to hand it to Eggman. He really know what to go for. I believe we're dealing with ancient item."

"What'da mean?" The fox pulled out the purple crystal showed it to the three. "I believe this could be as old as the chaos emeralds and frankly I willing to go even further and say this could be what the chaos emeralds are made out of."

"Wait your saying this crystal is a chaos emerald?" The fox gave an unsure look at the echidna. "Well it's a theory but so far as everything I can tell about this crystal. It seems to be the exact same as a chaos emerald without the full power it's like a fake emerald that works the same but just isn't the same."

"And you think these crystals coursed the emeralds to go haywire?"

"Defiantly but one thing still bothers me. You said the emeralds where behinds a wall." Sonic nodded. "Yeah it was quite lucky really old Eggman never saw it coming."

"That's what's confusing me. Eggman never saw it coming which means he didn't know they where there. So why where they there?" The team pondered until Sonic heard a noise coming from the outside. "Hello!?"

"Sonic who are you talking to?" But the hedgehog zoned out and walked out the door turning around looking for the noise. "Who are you?" Sonic then saw a shadow walking away from the workshop. "Hey wait!" He ran off leaving the gang behind. "SONIC WAIT!?"

* * *

Sonic continued to follow the sound. _"What's gotten into me?" _Sonic quickly stopped and took a look around before he noticed the shadow again, this time it was standing still. "Ok buddy quit fooling around and tell me who you are!" The shadow remained still showing no sighs life. "Ok that's it!" Sonic then quickly charged in and attacked the spot where he believed the person he followed would be but to his surprise there was no one there. "Wait a minute. If there was no one then who's casting that shadow?" The shadow then began to move once again catching the hedgehogs attention. Just as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles arrived Sonic left in a hurry.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I don't no Knuckles, but one things for sure. Whatever got Sonic acting like this can't be good." Amy then pushed the two out the way. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's follow him before he get's hurt." She then quickly ran of following the hedgehogs trail. "I'm coming my darling Sonic!"

"What is with that girl seriously?"

"You know what Amy's like Knuckles. Once she see's Sonic she off. But anyway lets keep up the pace before we get left behind."

* * *

Sonic continued to run following the strange shadowy figure in front of him. _"What could it be? It seems to know I'm following it but doesn't seem to react to me following it. Does it want me to go somewhere?" _

Eventually the figure stopped and vanished at the side of a cliff. The hedgehog then stopped directly on the spot and noticed where he was. "This can't be a coincidence." What the blue blur saw was the exact same mine Eggman was in and where the strange purple crystals where. "Wait what's that?" The shadow then formed at the mouth of the mine entrance and walked inside.

"Sonic!" Amy finally caught up along with Tails and Knuckles. "What's going on why did you run of all of a." But before she finished her sentence Sonic ran of down into the mines. "OOOHH that blue bone head better have a good excuse for running away when I was talking to him!"

"Yeah probably to get away for you and your stupid hammer." Tails then saw Amy's attack and avoided hitting Knuckles around the face.

"Actually Knuckles it's called my "Piko Piko." hammer Anyway where did he go?"

"Hey it's the mine."

"Wait the mine as in the same mine where all this stuff happened?"

"That's the one." The three then quickly made there way down the mountain and enter the mine behind Sonic.

* * *

**Eggman's mines**

Sonic speeded through the mines looking at all the destruction caused by the blast. _"Wow if that blast could destroy all of this in one hit, whatever caused it could be more powerful then my super form."_

Sonic stopped and saw a glowing light which grew brighter and brighter as he got closer. "What is that?" Sonic then saw the emerald pieces on the floor glowing with a bright white light. "Wow I... never seen anything like this. What could they be doing?"

"Sonic!" The hedgehog turned only to be hugged by Amy. "Oh Sonic let's agree to never part again."

"Not at the moment Amy cause there's something more important the that." Sonic pointed at the shattered emerald pieces shocking the gang. "Whoa are you sure these were chaos emeralds?"

"When I used them they felt the same but looking at them now something seems wrong." Tails pulled out a small gadget and began typing. "Wow the energy pouring out of these shards... is enormous. Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"What's up Tail's?"

"The energy stopped and it's gone."

"Gone what's gone?"

"The chaos energy that's been pouring out of the emerald shards." The gang turned to see both Shadow and Rouge walking into the room. "The chaos energy?"

Shadow looked at the shattered emerald pieces he chuckled. "What so funny faker!?"

"These are not the chaos emeralds."

"How would you know?" Shadow then revealed the green chaos emerald to the gang.

"Wait so if the chaos emeralds are ok then what are these then?!"

Shadow then walked towards the orb of light and gazed at it. "Can you feel that Sonic?"

"What? I can really feel anything."

"Hmph. Figures, you see this white orb is giving of a lot of chaos energy similar to our super forms." He placed his hand into the light only to have a blast of light knock Shadow back onto the floor. "Whoa what was that about?!"

"T-this isn't good."

"What is it Shadow?" Suddenly the emerald shards stopped glowing and the ball of light began to vanish until a bright white hedgehog remained. "Who are you!?" The hedgehog then got up of the floor taking a large breath and turned, opening his eyes revealing deep blue eyes. He breathed out and laughed.

"To be free again, to feel the breath of air on my fur."

"Hey buddy did you hear me I said who the heck are you!?" The hedgehog looked at the group and smiled. "I am know as. "The being of chaos." "The might conquer." But my real name is Nazo!


	2. The chaos awakes

**Inside the cave**

"Nazo?" The white hedgehog slowly floated down to ground until his shoes touch the cave floor he fell to his knee and got up slowly, gazing at the mobians before him. He began to walk towards the group, the team stood there ground. He stopped and looked at them and began to snigger, then laugh.

"It's funny to see such mortals try to stand against me. But still, come at me if it pleases you." Sonic then spin dashed at the cocky hedgehog but was caught in mid air. Nazo unraveled Sonic and held his head.

"What the?" The white hedgehog grinned at Sonic.

"HA, HA, HA! You fool you really thought you could take on the might Nazo with an attack like that?" He pulled back his arm, then chucked him to the ground with no effert.

"Uh Shadow little help." Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and held it tightly. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The black hedgehog quickly struck the white one but Nazo grabbed Shadows arm before he could strike again. "No way!"

"Pitiful. That attack was perfetic I bet that pink hedgehog could do better." He chucked Shadow to the side as if he was nothing and continued to walked towards Sonic and the gang.

"W-what do you want?"

"What I have always wanted. This planet and everyone on it belongs to me. It has been my birth right ever since I was born. But I was trapped by that idiot echinda.

_"Echidna?" _Knuckles ran in front of the gang. "What do you mean Echidna!? Who are you?"

"Hmpf. If you must know I am a being of extraordinary power that has existed for over one thousand years ago." The gang couldn't believe what he just said. "Ok ancient water god thing and giant lizard in space aside. Someone from a thousand ago how's that possible!?" Nazo turned to the shattered remands of the emeralds on the floor. "The emeralds I were imprison within held me all these centuries until someone used chaos control, freeing me and giving me all your power all at the same time." Sonic turned to Amy and Tails who where too shocked for words.

"Yo Amy, Tails!" The two snapped out of there scared state, then turned to the hedgehog who pointed to the exit, giving a thumbs up. "Get out of here while me, knux, Rouge, and Shadow handle this."

"But Sonic!"

"No buts Tails it's to dangerous and I'd rather you not get hurt by this creep." Tails nodded sadly. "Come on Amy." She turned to the blue hedgehog who was still smiling. Tails grabbed Amy, flying the two out of the mine. "You can do it Sonic we believe in you!"

"Hmpf a shame that's all you have. The believe of a two tailed freak and a weak female hedgehog."

"That's not all I have." Nazo looked at Sonic gazing into his eyes, seeing the fire within them. "Then tell me what more could you possibly have!?"

"I have friends that rely on me and others who I can depend on and I won't give up on them!" Sonic charged at Nazo punching him directly in the face. "Yes! Wait what!?" Nazo remanded unharmed by Sonics attack. _"N-no way. My hit didn't even leave a mark."_

"That was a free hit but now it's my turn." Within a second Nazo flicked Sonic's body sending him flying in the wall, he gazed at Knuckles who stood his ground. Nazo grinned quickly disappearing, then reappearing behind the echidna taking Knuckles out with a chop to the neck. Rouge then attack from above with a corkscrew kick but as she hit him Nazo swiftly grabbed her foot. He wagged his finger at her with a devilish smile. "Ah, ah, ah. No kicking, especially for a lady such as yourself." He puched her in the gut and then threw her into the wall right next to Sonic who got up from the floor. Sonic ran around him while Nazo stood still, the blue hedgehog charged at him at a great speed but still the white hedgehog grabbed him. "Nice try but perhaps you should try a different strategy." Nazo punched Sonic sending him flying to the wall and this time he didn't get up. He looked around the cave grinning at the despair and pain around him. It brought the monster delight to take them down one by one with ease.

"It feels good to exercise again. To bad you fools aren't enough for me."

"Why don't you try me again." The white hedgehog turned and was directly punched in the face by Shadow who was warn out by the hit he took earlier. Nazo was sent flying and went though the cave wall. Taking a quick breath he clenched his hands into a fist. "No..." Nazo emerged from the rubble and smoke, brushing off the rock from his shoulder. "Why do you fools not understand. Your all dead." The white hedgehog raised his hand at Shadow, smiling he muttered the words. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"What h..." But before Shadow sentence even started Nazo sent the black hedgehog flying into the wall. With a devilish smile the white hedgehog turned to the mines mouth.

"It'll give me great pleaser to destroy you first." As he prepared to launch an attack at Shadow Nazo felt a tingle run down his spin. "Ah... It's close by." He then flew of near the entrance. "I'll deal with you lot later once I find them you'll be put out of you misery." The white hedgehog flew out of the cave, as he came out and flied of to the distends Tails and Amy emerged from some bushes near the cave. "Good he's gone now let's get back inside. The fox and hedgehog ran inside, both we're shocked to see the four all badly injured by Nazo. "H-how can one hedgehog have so much power?" The mere thought gave Tails shivers.

(Couch, couch!) Tails turned his head seeing Sonic on the ground covered in rubble. "Sonic!" He ran to the hedgehogs side. He quickly brushed of the rubble and checking to seeing if anything was badly damage but the hedgehog gently pushed him away as he got up. "T-Tails don't worry about me, just get everyone out of here."

"But what about you?"

"It may look bad but I can stand, I'll run back to your workshop and wait for you there." Sonic slowly walked to the echidna picked him up of the ground. "I'll take Knuckles with me, saves you three trips."

"Thanks Sonic, see you back at the workshop." The hedgehog waved and then ran out of the cave carrying Knuckles along with him, while Tails ran over to Rouge who was still unconscious. "Hey Rouge can you hear me?" The bat was barely able to move, she slowly opened her eyes seeing the fox above her. "W-what day is?"

Tails picked her up of the ground. "Are you gonna be ok? Can you walk?"

"I-I should be." She then took a step forward but suddenly clasped, before Tails could run and catch her Shadow teleported and caught her. "I'll take her somewhere safe. Just focuses on this Nazo."

"R-right." Shadow lifted up his arm holding the chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The two vanished leaving Tails to take Amy back.

"I hope Rouge and Shadow will be ok." Amy smiled at the fox. "No need to worry Tails. Rouge has Shadow protecting her, plus he said there going somewhere safe."

"Yeah I guess your right. Lets just get back to Sonic." Amy held tight to Tails and the two flew off to the workshop.

* * *

**Back at Tails workshop**

Sonic waited and waited, the thought running though his head made him question a lot of things.

_"Who the heck is this "Nazo" and what is his deal? And where the heck is Tails he should've been back by now?" _

Sonic began to here noises in the next room. He quickly check and saw Knuckles starting to wake up. "What!? What's going on!?" The sudden change in scenery caused the echidna distress.

"Glad to see he didn't waste anymore of your brain cells Knuckle head." The echidna clenched his fist in anger but took deep breath calming himself down. "We got beat pretty badly back there. He knocked me out in one hit."

"Yeah took two to keep me down."

"This isn't a competition Sonic! What are we gonna do!?"

"Calm down Knuckles. First things first, we wait for Tails to get back then we discuses are options. As much as I hate to wait... Nazo seems to be way to powerful. I-I don't even think Super Sonic can do anything." Knuckles then grabbed Sonic's shoulders shaking him.

"What'd mean your super form isn't strong enough!? That's the only thing we have left isn't it!?" Sonic then pushed Knuckles off. "Hence why I'm waiting for Tails!" The two heard the door opening and ran to it.

"Tails it is you."

"SONIC!" Amy then rushed in to the hedgehog hugging him tightly. "Are you ok did that monster hurt you badly?"

"Amy I'm fine ok, now could you please get off of me." Amy pulled herself away and stood next to Knuckles. "Tails we need to talk."

"About Nazo?"

"Exactly."

The young fox moved quickly around his workshop. He began to examine the crystal he picked up from Eggman's create, then examining his device which he used to scanned Nazo's orb. Minutes passed then an hour causing the blue hedgehog to become impatient. "Have you got anything yet?"

"Nothing. I don't understand. It's like were dealing with something unnatural, something artificial yet organic."

"What about the crystal?" The echidna questioned.

"Well the crystal seem to be giving of a weird reading too. Just not the same as the emerald shards. However the data from the orb seems to match the crystals energy waves."

"What does it mean?" Tails scratched his head and shrugged. "To be honest I don't no. With what I have here I can only make theory's. Perhaps if we can go to the cave again and search around."

"Well it's settled then let's head straight for the mine and then." Tails door opened with Rouge running in past the gang. "Rouge what are you doing here? Where's Shadow?"

* * *

**One hour ago**

_"When Shadow used chaos control he teleported us to an abounded G.U.N facility outside Westopolis."_

Shadow placed the bat on the floor. "Rouge are you ok?" She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "My hero. Now where are we?" The black hedgehog turned and stared of at the distends. "We're just on the outskirts of Westopolis, away from harm. Stay here." The hedgehog began walked towards the door while Rouge got to her feet. "W-whoa where are you going?!"

"Nazo needs to be stopped, I must find a way to do so."

"But he took down all four of us without breaking a sweat. How do you think you can take that thing on your own?" Shadow clenched his hand and turned to face Rouge. "I'll find a way no matter what. My purpose is to protect this world, I won't let some freak hedgehog destroy it while I'm around." Shadow then opened the door letting in the light, he ran outside while Rouge ran behind however he used chaos control and vanished leaving her alone.

* * *

"So any clue where he might be?" Rouge shook her head sadly. "He always was the. "I'll do it by myself" kinda guy. Knowing Shadow he's probably got something up his sleeve."

"We better find him fast before he get's killed."

"But Sonic what about the plan?" Sonic turned to the others and clicked his fingers. "Why don't you three go to the mine, while Rouge and I go look for Shadow."

"I guess it's better then nothing right?" Sonic grabbed Knuckles should. "You said Knuckles just make sure Tails and Amy are ok."

"You better be careful yourself Sonic with Nazo out there." As the team got out the door Sonic turned to Amy giving her a thumbs up. "Since when have I ever not been carful?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just came back ok!"

The teams scrambled. Team one led by Tails made there way to the mine while team two lead by Sonic went around the mountain and towards Westopolis hoping to find any lead on Shadow's whereabouts.

* * *

**Team one- Cave**

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy quickly walked though the mines gazing around Amy slowed down looking around at the walls. "Wow who would have thought something like that Nazo guy was trapped inside this cave."

"Yeah but why and how. I mean I understand why but just how?" Tails rubbed the wall examining the crystals imbedded in it. He pulled out his chaos scanner and was surprised by what he found. "Hey guys look at this!"

Both Amy and Knuckles ran to the fox "What is it Tails!?" The fox turned his device around showing the two. "You see the meter showed that the chaos energy that Nazo was emitting had the same effect that these crystals do. They seem to be somewhat connected perhaps share the same energy."

"So what does that mean?"

"What I mean Knuckles is the crystals seem to be reacting to Nazo's power. Judging by my original theory this place is probably one gigantic prison and these crystals probably absorb Nazo's power... maybe."

Amy looked around the cave and sighed. "Then how the heck did he get out!?" Tails began pondering and then remembered the purple light. "Hey remember that light that hit us?" Both Knuckles and Amy turned and nodded at Tails. "That might be our answer. Sonic said he tried to use those emeralds and I guess they took his energy. That means he had just enough to take ours as well, but that doesn't make sence why only us?" The gang pondered until Knuckles walked towards a jagged wall. "Huh? What's wrong Knuckles?" The echidna didn't speak and grunted as he punched the wall. "Whoa what was that about!?"

"Take a look for yourself." The gang all starred up at the wall seeing a giant but dirt covered mural. "Hey is this?"

"Echidna made? I don't really no. If this happened to be in this cave then perhaps there's more hidden somewhere. I'll search while you examine this." Tails gave a thumbs up while Knuckles wondered off into the cave while Amy stood alone tapping her foot on the ground. "Well?!" Tail's turned to the pink hedgehog. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well I guess you can uh... pick up some of these crystals." Amy just huffed and turned as she stomped of to the nearby wall picking of any crystal she could find. "I bet Cream and Cheese are have more fun then we are."

_"Good that'll distract her for a few minutes. Now where was I?"_

Tails began brushing the mural with his tails, he took a step back and looked at it. "Ok I see echidnas. So thats something. Wait whats that?" The fox ran to the side of the picture, cleaning of the little bit of dirt left behind he gasped. "Amy!" She turned to Tails. "What!?"

"It's Sonic!" Amy ran to the fox looking up at the image of a blue hedgehog next to silvery coloured hedgehog. "Is that Nazo?"

"This is unreal." Tails sighed and looked on at the mural. _"I hope your having better luck finding Shadow Sonic. We seem to be getting more questions the answers."_

* * *

**Team two- Southern Westopolis**

The streets where deserted when Rouge and Sonic arrived. "Whoa wonder what happened to everyone?"

"Sonic look over there!" Rouge pointed to a nearby window full of .

_Breaking news! A strange white hedgehog has appeared around Westopolis he has so far cause destruction to most of the city and harm to anyone who come in contact with him. We advice anyone watching this to not go anywhere near him. G.U.N have sent word, they are amassing units and hoping to send them to Westopolis ASAP._

The broadcast then shut off as the turn to static. "So amassing units huh" Sonic grinned and turned to the bat. "Hey do you think they be able to recognise the difference between me and Nazo."

"Not now Sonic. Anyway we're not here to find Nazo or help G.U.N. We came to find any clue to where Shadow went." Rouge walked forward taking a look at the surroundings. "Sonic check up the road to North part of Westopolis maybe there's a clue."

"Gotcha! But what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna search around here for anything."

"Yeah and it doesn't have anything to do with the café there right?" Sonic pointed to the shop. "No it doesn't that just happens to be there." The blue hedgehog shrugged and then speeded off while the white bat sighed, walking towards the café. She placed her hand on one of the seats close to the street. "This is where we sat early. Oh where could you have gone? And why didn't you tell me?!"

_"Rouge. Come in Rouge this is Tails do you read?"_

Rouge then pulled her head mic from her pocket, pleasing it on her head. "This is Rouge. What's happening Tails?"

_"Well it's more complicated then I hoped but I need Sonic to know this. Can you pass him over."_

"Sorry but I sent him off to look for a traces of Shadow. You can tell me Tails, I'll tell him when he gets back."

* * *

**Northern Westopolis**

Sonic dashed though the mostly destroyed city searching for the streets to the buildings but still no clue to where Shadow may had gone. "Where could you have ran of to?" He stopped and took a good look at the city around him. "Wow they weren't kidding! This place looks like it could clasp any second. I'd better hurry back to Rouge and tell her before."

"Before what Sonic!?" Sonic turned around to see doctor Eggman in his egg mobile. "Look not now Eggman I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"What's more important the me!"

"If you haven't noticed the city we're in could topple on us."

"No matter I'll just have to destroy you quickly then." The doctor pressed a button on his fly machine which called in a pod. The pod was placed gently on the streets below. As it was placed steam began to pour out, slowly it opened. "Sonic meet an old friend with a whole new look." A shadow appeared from the steam and only when it's foot appeared did Sonic know who it was. "Metal Sonic."

"Actually the new and improved Metal Sonic. I dubbed this modal "Metal berserker mkI." Eggman grinned as the robot moved out of the pod. "Thanks to the research from the mines I was able to use the crystals to make more faster, more intelligent, and of course more powerful machines." Sonic began to chuckle then laugh grabbing the doctors attention. "What's so funny!?"

"Metal Sonic really!? I mean come on Eggman of all the robots you could make for this situation you remake him!?"

"Well then." Eggman pressed a button on his eggmobile causing metals eye to glow purple. "You have to find out yourself won't you."

"Hey what's that surpose to mean!?" The hedgehogs question was answered when he was punched to the ground by Metal. "YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME HEDGEHOG."

"Ah great you talk too. Well can't be worse then the other one."

"_YOU MEAN MY BROTHER THE ORGINAL METAL? HE WAS A FOOL BELIEVING TO BE YOU. I ON THE OTHER HAND KNOW MY PURPOSE AND IT'S TO DESTROY YOU." _

Sonic got into a battle stance but then remembered the city around him. _"Wait if we fight here the city could clasped on top of us. Got to get him away from here." _

"Yo Metal!" The metal unit slowly moved towards the hedgehog. "WHAT IS IT!?"

"How about we have a race? If I know the doctor and I do. He's programmed you with as much ego as I have." The robot stopped, Sonic mentally crossed his fingers hoping the plan will work. "VERY WELL I EXCEPT YOUR PITIFUL CHALLANGE." Metal walked past Sonic, marking the concrete floor with his foot. "THIS LINE SHALL BE THE START."

"Ok, the winner will be the first out of the city." The two prepped themselves on the line. "On your marks!"

"GET SET!"

"Go!" "GO!"

Sonic raced ahead while the metal unit remained still on the line. "THAT'S RIGHT HEDGEHOG RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN. I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE SPEED." Metal Sonic eyes glowed purple, his back came off with a small thruster appearing. The thruster began charged and ignited sending the robot flying ahead. The blue blur continued to run thinking he had this in the bag until he heard a bang from behind. "What was that?" Within a second Metal Sonic was in front of him. "What!? There's no way you could have got in front of me that quick!"

"YOU FORGET HEDGEHOG. I'M NOT THE ORGINAL METAL I AM METAL BESERKER SONIC! THE NEW IMPROVED METAL UNIT!" Metal's activated thrusters on his shoes while deactivating the one on his back. It turned to Sonic with a chuckle. "NOW TIME TO EXTERMINATE YOU."

"Hey no far!

"YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT BEING FAIR. THE WINNER IS THE FIRST OUT OF THE CITY." Metal's shoulders opened up revealing rockets. "Uh oh not good!" Metal fired the rockets missing the blue hedgehog however it destroying several buildings which caused the city to become unstable. "Not good! Gonna have to go faster." Sonic picked up the pass but Metal was making things difficult. "THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE."

"I don't think so metal head!" Sonic noticed a piece of a building laying up against another making a ramp giving him an idea. He spin dashed towards it, charging up the ramp and hitting the metal unit to the ground. "How'd like that huh!" But the unit slowly got up. "Figures. Wait what?" Sonic saw the city clasping towards them. "Whoa better get going!" Metal got of the broken road standing on it's feet. "NO I WILL NOT FAIL LIKE MY BROTHERS!" It activated it's back thruster and charged at Sonic who was ahead. The blue hedgehog heard the robot and turned. "IF I AM TO BE DESTROYED I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"

"I don't think so metal mouth! Just as Metal attempted to grab him Sonic escaped his clutches, he jumped over and booted him to the ground. Sonic ran off out of the city while Metal was left for scarp parts.

* * *

**Southern Westopolis**

Sonic managed to leave the city without a scratch on him. "Sonic there you are!" The hedgehog looked up seeing Rouge flying above waving to him. "Nice to see you Rouge. I'm glad to see someone or something that doesn't look like me." The hedgehog stopped outside the café, Rouge flew down and landed onto one of the chairs. "So did you find any trace of Shadow?" Sonic shook his head disappointedly. "No most of the northern part of Westopolis was almost destroyed by Nazo. Hopefully what happened with Metal shouldn't cause any effect on this part of the city."

"Wait Metal what's he doing here?"

"Eggman made some new Metal brand. "Berserker" I think he called it." Rouge gasped and pointed out at the road ahead. "Sonic look." He turned and grunted. "Wow got to admit you just don't stay down!" The metal unit all though slightly battered and broken walked slowly toward Sonic and Rouge.

"OB-OB-OB-OBJECTIV-IV-IV-IVE HUNT DOWN SONIC HEDGEH-HO-HO-HOG." Metal's chest began to glow purple. "What's that?" Metal stopped in place screeching came from the unit. "W-W-WHAT IS HAPPEN-N-NING!?" Metal screamed and it's chest burst opened, Metal's lights powered down as it fell to it's knees. Sonic moved closer looking into it's chest. "Hey there's a crystal inside it." Upon saying that the crystal exploded into shards. Rouge walk out from the café and looked at the robot. "Ok what just happened to it?"

"I don't know Rouge but it looks like Eggman's coming up with actual good robots for once."

"I heard that rodent!" Sonic and Rouge both looked up seeing the egg mobile with the doctor inside. "Great. Whatch gonna do now egghead send another metal me!?"

"What's the point. Metal failed, sending another would result the same. I'll make something better in time, for now I have other plans." Eggman prepared to fly away but Sonic picked up a stone chucking it at the egg mobile, grabbing Eggman's attention.

"You little, why you do that for!?"

"Because there's something you need to know Eggman." The doctor stopped and turned intrigued by Sonics words. "What is it rodent? And be quick I got things to do and a world to conquer."

"Won't be much of a world too conquer!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Can't you see what going on here! There's a threat that's bigger then anything we have ever seen that's gonna destroy the Earth." Rouge nudge Sonic's arm trying to get his attention. "Uh Sonic we're in trouble."

"Why?" He turned and looked up, his face changed from cool and calm to something Sonic rarely ever shows fear. "My, my if it isn't my friends. Sonic and Rouge is it? Forgive me it's hard to process these memories in such a short time."

"N-Nazo!" The white hedgehog floated in the air showing a icy look down at the two while Eggman slowly began to laugh catching the threes attention. "This is what I should be fearing?! Really Sonic it good to have a joke once in awhile but to have this put in front of me. Well lets just say I made more threatening things then this hedgehog." Nazo turned his gaze at Eggman and the smiled. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What so funny!?" The white hedgehog white a tear from his eye. "I must thank you. I haven't laugh like that in a thousand years. Now what was that saying? Oh yes." Nazo raised a finger at the doctor. "All good things must come to an end."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" His finger fired a blast of energy at the egg mobile causing Eggman to fall to the floor next to Sonic and Rouge. "W-what kind of monster is he!?"

"It's a long story. We need to get out of here." Sonic grabbed both Rouge and Eggman and ran off away from Nazo. "Hmpf you can run little hedgehog but you can hide from the mighty Nazo." The hedgehog crossed his arms together and closed his eyes focusing on Sonic. "Found you. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic holding both the doctor and the bat ran as fast as he could until Nazo appeared in front of him. "How did you." Before he finished he sighed while thinking to himself. _"He's using Chaos control to detect where I am."_

"Why run when I could end this for you right now. Stripping you of pain that this world posies on us." Sonic ran left but Nazo appeared in front of him again. "Simply give up, give me what I want."

"What do you want!?" The hedgehog pointed to the doctor. "Give me the chaos emerald." Sonic turned to Eggman who pulled the blue emerald from his pocket. "Yes that's right, I know you wish to live. Simply give me the emerald and all of you will live."

"You swear?" Nazo smiled showing his razor teeth. "I swear." Eggman slowly moved his arm towards the hedgehog but Sonic knew Nazo wouldn't keep his word. Before the doctor could pass the emerald to him Sonic grabbed it. "What? You think you can deify me!?"

_"I really hope this works." _

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic, Rouge, and Eggman vanished before the white hedgehog. "So you can use chaos control too. This is most interesting. No matter I shall find the other emeralds and soon my goal will be within my grasp." Nazo pulled out the grey chaos emerald and smiled. "The servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the darkness of my heart... As the controller I alone exists to unify the chaos! Mighty emerald hear my call, show me the location of all chaos emeralds so I may complete my goal." Nazo's mind began to pour with images showing where the other emeralds were hidden. "Good the next is close. I will deal with those fools later, once I have the other five emeralds I'll claim the seventh. CHAOS CONTROL!" He vanished leaving what was left of Westopolis.

* * *

**Back inside the cave**

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles continued to explore the cave. Tails remained at the mural, Amy examined the wall picking off any crystal she could find, while Knuckles disappeared inside the cave searching for more murals. The fox and hedgehog got a big shock when a bright light appeared in the centre of the cave. "AHH! Who is it?" The light died down revealing Sonic, Rough, and Eggman. "Sonic!" Tails ran to the hedgehog and then turned to the doctor. "Uh what's he doing here?"

"Again long story." Sonic quickly explained the situation to Tails and Amy while Eggman examined the mural Tails was looking at. "Hmm That's interesting. So Nazo's looking for the chaos emeralds. I wonder why."

"Beats me little buddy but one things for sure it's not going to be pretty. He left Westopolis pretty much destroyed just to find one emerald."

"Ahem!" The four turned to Eggman who continued looking at the wall. "So who would like to explain the fact that this is here. And why there's a picture of Sonic on it"

"What!?" The hedgehog ran to the wall gazing up at it seeing the blue figure standing there. "T-that is me. But how's that even possible?"

"Wait Rouge didn't tell you?"

"I'm sorry but when you have Metal Sonic, Eggman, and then a freak from a thousand years turn up at the same time I like to see you remember stuff." Sonic just starred up at the wall seeing him and what looked like Nazo. "If Nazo was from one thousand years ago why am I there fighting him?"

"Because blue one you have not fought that battle just yet." Everyone turned around seeing Knuckles standing next to someone in the shadows. "Knuckles me and Amy were wondering where you got too. Who your new friend?" The stranger walked from the shadows surprising everyone.

"I am the guardian of the prison emeralds that lay within this cave. I am Custos the echidna the guardian of Nazo's prison."

* * *

**Wow that took longer then I inspected and the fact my laptop died on me so I had to get it repaired which sucked. :( But finally the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Until next time bye! **


	3. Two sides of a tale

The old withered echidna slowly stepped forward holding tightly to his walking stick. He looked at Sonic, giving him a disgusted look. "Hmph I thought you be taller." The hedgehog laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for not living up to that picture of me." Custos raised his hand. "Worry not young one your all we need."

"Uh excuse me sir but." Custos turned to Tails giving him a sharp glare which sent a cold feeling though the young foxes body. "Well speak up lad."

"Y-yes! Ahem..." Tails pointed up at the mural. "What is this and how does it even exists?" The old echidna smiled and turned slowly away from the gang. "Come I will show you what you seek."

"But you."

"No time to explain when I can just show you." Custos slowly walked forward with the gang following behind. Tails gave a sad sigh, Sonic patted the foxes shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tails." The yellow fox turned and nodded with a smile, the two walked forward behind catching up to the rest of the group.

The gang slowly tracked thought the dark caverns following the old echidna. Sonic walked to Knuckles whispering to him. "So where did you find this guy?"

"Well it all started when we found the mural, it looked like the one on Angel island. You know the one showing you and Eggman fighting over the master emerald. Anyway I though I could find more of these murals until I got lost. Then I found him."

"Wow must have been a shock to find another echidna around here." Sonic replied.

"Well nothing shocks me anymore since we found those dark brotherhood echidnas."

They continued to trek though the dark caverns, Eggman stood still while the gang turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong except we're following an old senile echidna farther into a dark cave that seems to never end!"

"Watch your mouth Eggman!" Knuckles shouted as he stepped towards the doctor. "Ahem!" Everyone turned seeing Custos watching them. "If your quite finish arguing. We are here." He turned around placing his walking stick into a small slot in the ground. The room began to shake slightly like the very earth was moving around them, then a statue emerged from the darkness. The giant echidna stone work held a stone touch which lit up. Another couple of statues appeared from the dark lighting the entire cavern up till there was no darkness left in the room. Knuckles just gazed with is jaw slightly opened.

"Wow this place is amazing." The young echidna stepped forward looking around in excitement. "Who did all of this?"

"Patience young one." Custos stepped forward, walking past Knuckles. "All questions shall be answered. Just not yet." Custos stopped and placed his stick into another slot on the ground causing the earth to shake once again. This time the walls in between the giant echidna statues turned showing four more murals. The gang all looked around at them, Sonic went to the closest to him and was quite surprised.

"T-that's Perfect Chaos!"

"Yes young hedgehog it is." Custos slowly made his way to Sonic and pointed to the mural. "But do you see something else within the mural?" Sonic took a closer look and noticed something. "Is that yellow dot suppose to be me?"

"Correct. This was the day you battled Chaos and saved Station Square from destruction."

"Hey blue rat you may want to look at this!" Sonic turned to Eggman and rushed over to him. Sonic looked up and was just as surprised.

"That's the Ark!"

"Yes and that prototype lizard creature is attached to it." Eggman took a closer look and nodded. "Yes it seems you and Shadow are in this as well."

"SONIC" The blue hedgehog turned to Amy. "Yeah?"

"It's Metal Sonic! He's in this mural." He rushed over and gazed up looking at the mural. "Yeah he is but that when he used the chaos emeralds and transformed into that weird dragon thing."

"Look we're all there too." Sonic looked closer and nodded. "Yeah we are there. We worked as a team to take him down that day."

"Hey blue you may want to look at this." Sonic turned to Rouge and walked over looking at the final mural. "That's Shadow with that alien Black doom."

Rouge step forward and sighed. "Yeah the day when Shadow had an identity crises and the same day he got his memorise back." Sonic turned to Rouge who looked down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rouge will find Shadow. Knowing him he'll just turn up out of nowhere." Just as Sonic said that Rouges ear mic went off.

_"Rouge, come in agent Rouge this is G.U.N respond." _

The bat tapped the mic. "This is agent Rouge here. What is it HQ?"

The gang looked at her but turned giving her some privacy. Tails walked to Sonic. "So these murals all depict a piece of our past. All have something to do with I've you or Shadow fighting something but why?"

"I can explain that young fox." Custos walked towards the fox and stop in front of him. "You see it is our job as prison guardians to record events that are important in this world. As the last in the line I recorded these event with my own hands." Tails gave a shocked look at the old echidna.

"Whoa you did all of this by yourself?" Tail replied. "Yes. Come there is much to explain and little time before Nazo destroys more." The team began moving but Rouge didn't follow, Sonic turned around looking at her while the gang continued on. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's Shadow I know where he is now." She began walking the other way into the darkness. "I'm going out to him and hopefully catch up with you guys later." She raised her hand to say goodbye and flew off into the dark. Sonic sighed sadly. "Just don't get hurt." He turned and run to the others who where far ahead of him.

* * *

**Hidden sanctum**

The team walked what seemed like an eternity but Knuckles began noticing something. "Hey do these walls look different or is it just me?" Both Sonic and Tails looked and nodded. "Yeah your right. The walls look smooth not like the walls back in the cave."

"Well spotted young ones. We are no longer in that cave anymore." Custos stopped at a wall and placed his walking stick into one more slot in the ground which then opened the door in front of him. "I'd bid you welcome to the sanctum of the prison guardians." The stone door opened with the group shocked by what they saw especially Knuckles. "That looks like the Master emerald shrine!" The young echidna run past and examine the shrine. "How can there be another shrine?"

"This shrine has always been here." While Knuckles continued to examine the shrine Sonic noticed Tails looking curiously at the surroundings. "Something wrong Tails?" The fox turned to him with an confused look. "I can't really tell. This place looks really well designed for something over one thousand years." Sonic nodded confusingly. "You have a point. Hey Custos how come all of this look well you know?" The old echidna turned with a big smile, turning to the side. "I'm glad you asked young one." He stopped at a small pillar holding a large tome. Custos turned to the hedgehog and fox, indicating the two to come to him. Sonic and Tails walked to him looking down at the book. "What is this?" The fox ask curiously. "This young fox is the ancient book from Echidnia."

"Echidnia?" Sonic turned to the young fox who shrugged. "Yes long ago before any of these continents had a proper name. The echidnas ruled most of the world while the other parts where ruled by the humans. While the humans struggled with technology at the time echidnas thrived making cities anywhere and everywhere they could. The one famous city was call Echidnia, that's also where this whole mess started." Tails turned to the old echidna. "You mean Nazo?"

"Yes." He turned the pages of the book over till he found the right one. "Ah here we go. Everyone gather round" The group walked to him to see.

"Long ago the echidnas ruled most of the planet with technology unknown to us today. The most brilliant echidnas made the most amazing things that help this world. Things like forest machines, anti-polluting machines, and much more. However the one thing that draw them close together was the history of this world. The most brilliant minds of the world whether echidna or human, fox or hedgehog came together to try and figure out the beginning and one of the more curious mysteries of all the chaos emeralds."

Eggman laughed out loud. "Wait no one knew what or how to use the chaos emeralds back then? Ha and you call your kind called themselves the greatest minds on the planet."

"You know human for someone claiming to be so intelligent you seem to build very faulty robots and form alliances with things you don't seem to understand." The doctor grumbled after hearing the old echidna insult him. Custos looked back at the tome, turning the next page.

"The scientists found that the emeralds had vast amounts of power yet they could not tap into it. However when all hope seem lost a strange hedgehog appeared. He was a young boy around fourteen or so, he has white fur and was more intelligent then any of the scientist could have ever thought. The hedgehog made theories and perform experiments and was even able to tap into the chaos emeralds true power. Some say he was the first to ever use there power for good until." Custos turned the page, the gang were shocked by what they saw. "The cities on fire!" Amy shouted.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"The hedgehog tried an experiment to give power to the city. However the experiment failed destroying the lab. The explosion killed most of the scientists and from that day on the hedgehog change into the monster Nazo."

Sonic scratched his head. "Wait so how was he trapped in the first place?" Custos turned the page again.

"Though thinking all the scientist died Nazo left taking the chaos emeralds with him. But one echidna survived, my ancestor who then went on a journey to seek a way to stop Nazo. In his journeys he came across a shrine holding a giant emerald coloured green."

"He found the master emerald?" Knuckles ask. "Yes long before you and your clan began guarding it and before it was placed on Angel island." The ancient echidna looked back to the book.

"He sat down at the emerald and it began whispering to him the secret to stopping the white hedgehog. Quickly he rose up and found the cave we are in. He found other echidnas who with him created the prison emeralds from the crystals within this cave."

Tails pulled from his glove a crystal shard which he found when he examined the mural. "So that explains the emeralds and I guess the orb Nazo was in." Tails passed Sonic the shard. "But how could he put Nazo into those crystals?" Custos chuckled. "What do you think?" Sonic shrugged shaking his head. "He used his own power against him, more his negative power." The old echidna turned the next page.

"My ancestor stood before Nazo who at the time used fear and enslaved many people to form an army to conquer the Earth. He challenge the monster and when he used his power my ancestor tricked him. Just as he used chaos control he quickly pulled out the prison emeralds, trapping him within them whilst freeing the people he had enslaved. However in the wake of his defeat Nazo had already destroyed most of the echidna continents. The echidnas where spread out far and wide, several echidnas left there technology and past behind and took on the easy tribal life the earliest tribe was the that would become the Knuckles clan. But others couldn't let the past go and so began to experiment with old tech becoming the dark brotherhood and sadly they where imprisoned for there own good. But there was a third clan, this clan dedicated to guard Nazo, keeping the monster from escaping. That clan was the prison guardians."

The group didn't really know what to make of echidnas story. "So you told us what happened to the echidnas but not how to stop him." Sonic said impatiently. "Young hedgehog I'm pretty sure I told you exactly what to do."

"What?" Knuckles turned walking out of the sanctuary. Tails turned to him before he left. "Knuckles where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious. Custos ancestor spoke with the master emerald. I need to try and talk to it." Before anyone could say anything the red echidna ran off. Sonic just scratched his head. "So what do we do?" Eggman turned to him. "You could always go after Nazo." He began laughing but turned to the blue hedgehog who was shaking. "A-are you scared!?" The doctor began laughing even harder. "All this time I figured you where a dim-witted fool to charge head first at me. But when someone who's more stronger then anything I could make you tense up." Amy ran in front of the doctor. "Shut up Eggman!"

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" Amy magically made her Piko Piko hammer come out of the air, aiming it at the doctor. "Lets see how far you get without any of you robots." But before Amy could do anything Sonic grabbed her arm. "Don't let him get to you Amy."

"But Sonic." The blue hedgehog turned to Eggman and tightened his hand into a fist. "It's true I'm somewhat scared ok and I'm ashamed to admit it. When we first saw him I didn't know what to think. And when we fought me, Knuckles, Rouge, even Shadow weren't a match I... just don't think I could do anything."

"Hmpf never had you down for a quitter." Sonic shook his head throwing his arm in the air towards the doctor. "I'm no quitter, never was and never will!" The two where at log-a-heads until Tails ran to them. "Sonic I got a call from Rouge." The fox passed the gadget to the hedgehog who placed it on his head. "Hey Rouge you found Shadow?"

_"Sonic it's horrible!"_

"Whoa, whoa calm down Rouge. What's going on?" The bat took deep heavy breaths, calming herself down.

_"Ok I got to the location that G.U.N gave me. I found Shadow as well but he's here too." _

Upon say he Sonic nodded with confidence. "I'm on my way."

_"But what are you gonna do? Shadow wasn't able to stop him." _

"Well I have something that can help and I think Shadow has one too right?"

_"You mean the chaos emerald? Yeah Shadow has one." _

"That's all I need Rouge. Just tell me where you are and I'll find you."

_"Ok." _Sonic could here a noise in the background, something that sounded like wind but more distorted. _"I'm outside a cave just like the one you guys are in now. It's close to the desert near Station Square. The closest land mark I can find near the cave are two large rocks sticking out like two fingers."_

"Ok I'm on my way just try and stay out of site."

_"I'll try but I... oh no, NO!"_ The mic cut out into static leaving the hedgehog dreading the worst. "Rouge? ROUGE!?" Sonic chucked the head-set to Tails and turned to Eggman. "What?"

"The chaos emerald. I need it now."

"Oh no you don't I'm not gonna give it up so easily." Sonic walked up to the doctors getting angry. "Rouge is in danger! So give me the emerald and then we can argue later!" Eggman grumbled and passed the dark blue jewel to the hedgehog who walked to the entrance of the sanctuary.

"Please be careful Sonic." Amy said softly

"Yeah don't want you coming back with more injured like last time." Sonic turned to both Amy and Tails smiling. "Don't you two worry I'll come back faster then a Sonic second."

"Be careful young one." Custos walked slowly towards the hedgehog. "Don't underestimate Nazo. And most importantly don't underestimate his goals whatever they are." Sonic nodded and turned, taking a deep breath before running of out of the cave. Tails turned to the echidna. "Do you think he can beat him?" Custos thought for a second. "Uh Custos?"

"No my friend. Not in his current state. If he can tap into his true power then maybe just maybe."

"But how can he tap into his power?" Amy asked. "That I truly can not say. The mural at the entrance said. "In the final fight the blue hedgehog will unleash his true power and will save the world from Nazo's wrath." While the three pondered on what the mural meant Eggman walked towards the shrine taking a closer look at it. The doctor noticed something the others and Knuckles didn't. "How interesting." He pressed on the stone which opened a secret compartment. Within the stone draw laid a old scroll which was beautifully designed, smooth to the touch. He picked it up and without the others looking opened it and upon seeing the inside he grinned evilly.

_"My, my this is very interesting."_

Quickly he closed the draw and hid the scroll in a pocket inside his jacket. He proceed towards the exit leaving the three behind. "Where are you going Eggman?"

"Well I'm not really need here am I? So I thought I'd get back to the egg fleet, after all if Nazo doe destroy Sonic then I'm gonna need to build up my fleet just in cause." The fox, hedgehog, and old echidna watch as the doctor wave bye, he turned to the darkness with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Outside Station Square desert**

The blue blur ran as fast as he could running though the sands trying his best to find the land mark Rouge gave him. _"Come on, come on. Got to be something around here."_

With luck he spotted two rocks sticking out of the ground looking like fingers. "Found it!" He charged forward hoping to find the cave with Rouge near it. Sonic stopped seeing the large cave littered with unconcern humans on the ground, but there was no sign of the bat or the dark hedgehog. "No what happened here?" Sonic noticed something in the darkness, a red light was coming towards him. "Who there!?" He got into a battle stance but then was completely surprise by who he saw. "Omega?"

"Greetings Sonic are you here to help?"

"Yeah I got a call from Rouge. What happened here?"

* * *

**Couple of hours ago**

_"After dealing with the black arms and doctor Eggman I was assigned to locate old ruins. I located this cave full of old echidna relics and other important items. G.U.N sent scientist to examine these ruins but then Shadow came here looking for me._

Omega walked out of the cave, he stopped and looked around. "My scanners are picking up something heading here at a fast pass." The black hedgehog stopped outside the cave after seeing the robot.

"Shadow what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but I need your help."

"With what?" Before he could explain Nazo appeared behind the black hedgehog. "With him!" Nazo gave a big grin at the hedgehog before looking at Omega. "Oh Shadow I didn't realise you had a friend nearby. Let me see." Nazo closed his eyes and smiled. "Omega correct?"

"Wait how did you know him!?"

"It's a gift." Shadow grunted and got into a battle stance but Omega walked in front, raising his arm in front of shadow. "Leave now."

"Why?" Omega looked towards the cave. "There are innocents inside. If he gets though both of us who will defend them." Shadow sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine. I'll see if I can get them out safely."

"You can't. There are no other exits out of this cave besides this one."

"Damn!"

"Just get inside Shadow. I'll handle this." The black hedgehog stepped back and made his way into the cave but stayed near the entrance to watch the fight.

Nazo began softly laughing as Omega prepped himself for a massive fight. "So are there going to be anymore distractions? I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Well then lets see if your all talk and no bite!" The white hedgehog lunged in at the robot however Omega grabbed Nazo with both his arms holding out pretty well. "I-impossible!" Omega pulled the monster back and chucked him like a doll. The robot then rotated both his arms, changing them from hands to Gatling guns. As Nazo got up from the ground he turned seeing the weapons rotating. "FIRE!" Omega fired hundreds of bullets at the white hedgehog who only had a second to dodge them.

Omega stopped firing and rotated his arms again getting his hands back. However Nazo took advantage and appeared from behind the giant robot. "Omega look out!" Omega heard Shadows cry but he wasn't fast enough as Nazo clung to his back. "What are you doing?"

"I figured why attack from the front when simply I can attack from behind." Nazo pulled his hand back and pierced Omegas back leaking oil from the gapping hole. "How could you damage me so?"

"Easy I know your weaknesses. I guess you can thank you blue friend Sonic for that." Omega began to throw himself, trying to remove the hedgehog of his back. Shadow watching from the back was still pondering what Nazo meant. "Thank Sonic? What does this have to do with him?" Shadow then looked back up seeing Omega struggling. "Omega I'm coming!"

"No Shadow! keep there!" Shadow keep still hoping that the big robot could make a come back but it seemed to get worse and worse. "How does it feel to know you minutes away from losing live? It must be scary but then again you a machine so you can't feel anything."

"Yes that true but there's one thing you can feel."

"And what's that?" Omega back opened up revealing his old thruster. "I hope you like it crispy!" He blasted Nazo with an intense flame but when he finished the hedgehog had vanished. "What?" Omega turned after hearing his laughter from the distends. "Your pretty good for a robot. Seems a waste that doctor didn't try to get you back. You'd make a good solider." Nazo raised out his hand with a smile. "Why don't you join me? I can make you my new general. Together we can rule these perfetic creature under a new world order. And I the great Nazo will give you anything you desire, what do you say?" Omega stepped forward and quickly rotated his right arm changing it to a rocket, firing it at the white hedgehog. Nazo grunted and grabbed the incoming rocket, chucking it out into the desert making a huge explosion. "I wouldn't join you even if it mean I get revenge on the doctor."

"Hmpm pitiful. And hear I though I was in the presents of a killing machine... Well then." Nazo vanished and then reappeared in front of Omega. "What?" He placed his hands out and grinned evilly. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Nazo fired a large beam which sent Omega flying into the wall next to the cave. "OMEGA!" Shadow ran to him. "Are you ok?"

"S-Shadow p-protect the innocent in the ca..." Omegas power went of leaving Shadow to face Nazo alone."

* * *

**Outside the cave**

Sonic gave a confused looked at the robot. "Nazo said I was the reason that he knows are weaknesses. How can that be possible?"

"I do not know. However I do know that Shadow is missing, my scan can not read inside the cave now. Most likely Nazo has done something to my scanners or he's up to something in there."

"And what about Rouge?"

"Rouge? I do not know. She wasn't here and I only just woke up a couple of minute ago." Sonic began thinking to himself while at the same time wondering what Nazo meant.

_"Rouge contacted me and told me about this place. But Omega says he didn't see her and Rouge wouldn't leave him in the state he just told me. And Nazo what could he mean by I show him our weaknesses. There's only one way to truly find out." _

Sonic got of the ground and looked at the darkness inside the cave. "I got to go in and see if Shadows in there."

"You can not go alone." Omega slowly got himself up of the ground, the oil leaked from his back as he got up. "I shall go too."

"But your badly broken."

"It's nothing. Besides once Rouge finds us she can get me back to G.U.N head quarters and get me repaired."

"I guess. (sigh) Fine just stay behind me ok."

"Affirmative." Both Sonic and Omega made there way into the dark cave with no idea what could happen next.

* * *

**Inside the cave**

Omega shun lights though his eyes allowing Sonic to see. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." The two walked on until Sonic noticed something nearby. "Hey Omega shine that light over at this wall." The robot turned shining the light revealing another mural. Sonic took a good look but could barely see anything beside what looked like a building with chains underneath it. "Wonder what it means?"

_"I really wish Tails and the others where here. They'd be able to solve this."_

Omega turned to Sonic. "No." The blue hedgehog turned with a shock seeing a G.U.N scientist on the ground. "Whoa more G.U.N guys what happened!?"

"Nazo must have attacked them. He'll pay for this." The robot pointed his light down the cave seeing more bodies until finally one moved. "He's alive!" Sonic rushed to the injured scientist. "It's ok your save now."

(Cough) "Thank you... W-where is that hedgehog?" Sonic shook his head. "I don't know but I'll find him." Omega stepped forward causing the man to smile. "Omega... Though he'd taken you out."

"It'll take more then that creature to destroy me." The robot picked him up. "Sonic I'll take this one out of the cave and as far away as I can."

"Gotcha. I'll see if I can find Shadow." Omega walked of with the scientist leaving Sonic to venture into the dark alone.

* * *

Omega made it out of the cave but was caught by surprise when he heard something around the corner. He placed the human on the ground and changed one arm into a Gatling gun, he quickly ran around the corner preparing to fire but quickly stopped himself. "Rouge?"

* * *

The blue hedgehog carried on walking, with no sound besides his footsteps. He hoped that Shadow was nearby and was no where near Nazo. _"Wait what's that?" _

A black figure began to move out of the dark. "Whose there? Show yourself!?" The figure stopped and moved forward into Sonics sight. "Shadow!" Sonic rushed to him but as he got there Shadow clasped to the floor. "What?" The hedgehog began to hear laughter all around him.

"My, my if it isn't Sonic. I wondered when you come to me after that little signal I gave you."

"So your the one that told me to come here? But why and what have you done with Rouge!?"

"I have done nothing to her and to your other question it's simple really. Your quite special, I need you to see the truth."

Everything went quiet until a loud sound came from out of nowhere. The cave lit with flame emerging all around the small space exactly like the other cave. "This way. All will be unveiled."

Sonic looked down at Shadow and sighed. "I got to move Shad but I'll come back I promise." Sonic moved the black hedgehog to the cave wall sitting him up. He turned and walked into the darkness following Nazo's voice. As he walked away Shadow began to wake up. "S-Sonic don't..." The black hedgehog arm clasped as he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Sonic ran and ran till eventually he stop, he looking up at what looked like a very large building but more broken and covered in plants. "Why is this here?"

"Why you ask." Sonic turned seeing the white hedgehog walking toward him. "This was part of an aging empire ruled by a ruthless race that have no real meaning of existing, yet still they exist."

"What are you talking about?" Nazo turned to him. "Why I'm talking about the echidnas of cause."

"What have the echidnas done?" Nazo clenched his fist and began to get angry upon hearing Sonics question. "What have they done? They have done anything! It's there fault, it's all there fault!"

"What did they do to you?" Nazo turned to the blue hedgehog with a psychotic look and vanished, then reappearing behind him, placing his hand on his head.

"W-what's happening?!" Sonic began to see images, they poured into his mind until Nazo released his hand, stopping them. "What was that all about?"

"That was my past. I guess that echidna you spoke to showed you the tome? It's all lies, all of it." The white hedgehog walking past the building, into the derelict city while Sonic pulled himself together and followed behind.

The blue hedgehog looked around in amazement seeing a giant city underground even though he's seem several thing more incredible this was still amazing. "This was the echidna city?"

"Correct." Sonic turned seeing Nazo resting on the floor nearby. "I was originally a slave among many." Nazo raised his arm, feeling his wrests where the chains once were. "The echidnas brand anyone who wasn't there kind a slave. It was until I spoke out, they hurt me but then I hurt them." Sonic head began hurting once he said that. He began seeing the memory, seeing Nazo being hurt until he yelled out something. "You could use chaos control without the emeralds. How is that even possible?"

"Before I became a slave I found something an angel of green on a shrine of beauty which gave me power like no other."

_"Angel of green? Wait!" _

"Your talking about the master emerald aren't you!?"

"Yes it gave me strength which allowed me to unleash my true power. When I was getting hurt I heard it whisper to me in my mind, the same words it told me when we meet. Chaos control. However those words change my life forever. The echidnas had shown interest in me and learned I was pretty good at science, they release me from my chains and left the other slave behind for whatever propose. But still I was nothing more then a puppet working under there control! The weren't interested in me they were interested im my power!"

"Not all echidnas are like that look at Knuckles! Sure he's hot headed but he has a good heart and all he wants to do help in any way he can!"

"LIES!" Nazo throw his arm across the air blowing Sonic away. "All echidnas are evil and want nothing more then power. I shall create a world where we as a new race shall be new rulers. The we shall bring new life to this dying world."

"Dying? What that suppose to mean!?" Nazo walked to Sonic who was slowly getting up of the ground. "Can you not see? This world is poisoned by greed and hate. Look at the doctor you fight, how can a man like that exist. He is just as greedy and power hungry as those echidnas long ago and that is all the prove I need to complete my plan."

"Plan? What plan?!" Nazo turned eerily with an evil grin walking behind Sonic who was still winded by the attack. "Funny you should say. I brought you here so you can aid me."

"I will never help you!" Nazo pulled his arm back and smiled. "I wasn't asking for it." He lunged his arm, sending his hand into the back of Sonics neck causing the blue hedgehog intense pain. "ARRRR!" Nazo pulled his hand out while Sonic fell to the floor. The blue hedgehog got of the ground but was still in some pain. "W-what did y-you do to me!?" Suddenly a horrible feeling began to spread though his body causing Sonic to clasp on his knees. "Don't fight it Sonic. Let the negative energy flow though. This is the future that will come to pass. You will be the first of many to become a new being" Sonic tried his best but it wasn't good enough as he gradually began to change. His fur began to darken from blue to a dark purple, his eyes faded leaving only a piercing white, and his quills began to lift up as if he was in his super form. He let out one last scream which began to distort before purple sparks emerged from his body. The hedgehog fell to the rocky floor, slowly he got of the ground and turned to Nazo with grin.

"What would you have me do Master Nazo?" The white hedgehog began to chuckle but stopped pointing to the exit.

"Go to the prison guardian sanctuary, distract those fools while I go and grab the master emerald." Sonic placed his left arm across his chest while kneeing on the ground. "It shall be done." The dark purple Sonic began to walk out of the city while Nazo smiled, watching him leave.

"Good don't disappoint me Dark Sonic."

* * *

**Wow thing have taken a dark turn. So what's Nazo's plan, is Knuckles gonna come up with something, what did Eggman find that made him so happy, and will Sonic be able to overcome Nazo's dark powers. Who knows I know one thing it's gonna get more intense next time. Hope you guy are enjoy the story so far until next time bye! **


	4. A new order of chaos

**Cave entrance**

Tails, Amy, and Custos made there way out of the cave. The old echidna grunted when he walked into the sunlight. "Are you ok?" Amy ran to his side making sure he was alright.

"I'm ok young one. I've been outside before but still it hurts my eyes when I walk into sunlight." He pulled a hood over his head shading him from the light. "Much better."

"Guys look there something heading this way!" Amy and Custos turned to Tails who pointed towards the horizon. Amy ran forward placing her hands over her head, keeping the sun out of her eyes to get a better look and was delighted by who it was. "It's Sonic!" She ran ahead not caring about anything. "Amy wait!" Tails shouted.

"Oh Sonic I've missed you so much!" She snuggled on his arm but began to noticed something odd about him. "S-Sonic? Your fur it's... purple."

"Get away from me girl!" Amy looked up and saw Sonic raising his hand up, slapping her which sent her flying towards Tails. The fox quickly ran forward, catching the pink hedgehog in his arms, which caused the two to fall on the ground. "Why did you do that Sonic!? It not like you to hit your friends epically Amy!" Tail's looked down seeing Amy was knocked out by the hit. He got of the ground carrying Amy to the old echidna, laying her down on the dusty ground next to him. Quickly he turned with a serious look, running towards Sonic raising his arms out. "What's going on Sonic! What's happened to you!?"

"Shut up you pest!" Dark Sonic ran forward punching Tails into the ground. The young fox struggled for breath but caught a glimpse of the hedgehog grinning maniacally something Sonic has never done before. "Pitiful child your nothing more then a nuisance to me and all my friends."

"W-What!?" The dark hedgehog laughed, looking back down at the fox. "Oh yes didn't you know? Your useless to us. Nothing more then a tool to be thrown away." Tails still struggling to breath shook his head, he knew this couldn't be the real Sonic but still his words hurt as he tried hard to hold back his tears. "You thought you where helping us but all you do is nothing. Your a parasite feeding of my glory and basking in my spotlight." Dark Sonic turned around seeing the old echidna standing alone, guarding Amy. "You shall be my next victim echidna." Just as he stepped forward Tails got up from the rubble. "I-I'm not d-done yet!"

"What? Impossible! You where struggling to even catch a breath." Dark Sonic turned to the young fox who heavily panting. "I know one thing about Sonic, he would never belittle anyone not his friends, not his enemies. Plus it helps to know that he doesn't hit like a girl!" Dark Sonic tightened his fist in anger at the insult. "Insolent child!" Dark Sonic curled up into a ball and dashed at the Tails who just stood his ground. _"Really hope this works."_

Sonic charged closing in on the fox but Tails jumped into the sky flipping over the hedgehog, using his tails he struck the corrupt hedgehog causing him to fall to the floor. "It worked! Now I only have a few second to make sure." Tails quickly examined dark Sonics body from head to his feet and noticed something on his neck. "Custos there's something wrong with his neck! It looks like it's leaking a weird purple mist or something." The echidna pondered before answering.

"Nazo must have used his power there! The only way to save Sonic is to remove the negative power!"

"How do we do that!?"

"The negative energy is a source from the chaos emeralds! That means!" Tails clicked his fingers with a happy smile. "If we get him to the master emerald then we can purify him! But we need Knuckles help." The fox felt a weird vibration in the ground and noticed Sonic glowing a dark purple. He turned to Custos, pointing to the cave. "RUN!" Tails jumped and flew into the air while Custos picked Amy up and as quick as he could made his way into the cave. Dark Sonic let out a blood curdling scream as he vaporised the rocky ground to nothing leaving nothing but big hole. "TAILS!" The purple hedgehog looked around until he saw the fox in the sky. "Found you." He said angry growl, a cold smile emerged on his face.

"Uh oh." Sonic flew into the air attacking the fox but after a couple of second he fell down to the ground. "Wait he flew but fell? I guess he can only fly for a couple of seconds. That's something I guess." Tails took a look around in the skies. "Ok I think Angel island is that way. But how am I gonna get him there? It's not like I can just ask him to come."

"Guess who's back!" Tails turned but was punched to the ground by Dark Sonic who began laughing. "Like I said pitiful child!" The yellow fox could barely move after that attack. "S-Sonic please don't do this. Y-your stronger then this!" However the hedgehog didn't care about Tails plead as he prepared to destroy him. He raised his hand out and pulled out his dark blue chaos emerald which began to change colour from dark blue to a deep dark purple. "T-the chaos emerald. What's h-happening to it?"

"My master has giving me his powers. Which mean I can use the emeralds true power." Sonics hand lit up with a purple light, a grin emerged from his face as the chaos emerald began to spark purple bolts of light. "This is the end Tails. Don't worry you won't just vanish, you will become a brand new being like me."

"No!" Tails tried to move "No..." Sadly his body gave out on him as he fell unconscious.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic fired a purple beam like Nazo at Tails, the beam hit the area which caused a massive explosion. After the light died down Sonic could only see a massive hole. He looked at the ground but saw no trace of Tails in site. "Hmm I must have used too much power... Oh well never mind master Nazo wouldn't want him anyway. I must go to him and see if he requires aid." Sonic held the corrupt emerald tightly closing his eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He vanished leaving the area.

Custos emerged from the cave with Amy who just woke up. "Tails? Tails where are you!?" Amy tried to run but fell over in pain. "Young one you're still to weak from that hit. Take your time I'm sure our young fox is ok." Custos lowered his hand to the pink hedgehog, she grabbed his hand and was lifted up of the ground. "I can't believe Sonic would turn evil."

"He didn't turn evil Amy. He was corrupted by Nazo's power." The two wondered around see all of the destruction that was caused but the battle. "Oh Tails. He had to endure all of this."

"He's a strong boy Amy. He handled it fine, even took a couple of hits from Sonic and was still fine." Amy sighed and looked up seeing something off at the distant. "I-is that?" Amy ran forward placing a hand over her eyes and gasped. "It is! SHADOW!" Amy ran as fast as she could to the black hedgehog who was carrying Tails in his arms. "Shadow you have Tails. What happened?" Shadow rested the fox on the ground. "Sonic was about to destroy him. Just as he was about too I used my emerald. When I saw an opportunity to rescue him so I did." Amy began to check Tails, making sure he was ok. Shadow turned around gazing out at the sun. "I saw the fight, he was brave to take on Sonic like that. Foolish but brave." Amy turned with an angry glare. "Wait so you saw what Sonic was doing? Why didn't you help us!?"

"What else could I have done? It's clear he's been empowered by Nazo chaos energy, the only way to stop him is to get that chao emerald he's caring and I doubt he's gonna give it up easily." Custos stepped forward looking at the black hedgehog. "And what are you staring at?" The old echidna just stared at him with a stern look "Interesting never thought I'd really see you. The other hedgehog yes but you never." Shadow turned to Amy who only remembered that Shadow wasn't with them. "Oh right! Shadow this is Custos the guardian of the cave... I mean Nazo's prison."

"Hmm so this is a prison. And I guess you know how to beat Nazo?" Custos jabbed his walking stick into the rocky. "The only way we can win against Nazo is with Sonic. We need to purify him using the master emerald." Shadow sighed and turned looking around the area. "What's wrong Shadow?"

"They should have been at the island by now so what's happening." Amy walked up to him with a confused look. "Who's at Angel island?"

"Rouge and Omega." Amy gave a surprise look at him. "That who you where looking for after you left Rouge. Omega!" He sighed while shaking his head. "Even Omega couldn't take Nazo down, though he did take him on pretty good it was good distraction." The pink hedgehog gave a curious look. "So what happened to you anyway?" Shadow looked back at her and turned to look at the horizon.

"After Omega lost to Nazo I ran into the cave. Knowing I couldn't win I ran as fast as I could until I reached some underground city. However Nazo caught up with me and like I said I couldn't win but it didn't stop me from trying. After I failed he did something to me, he used me to get Sonic to come closer to him. I-I couldn't tell him what Nazo's plan was, I guess turning him into whatever he was there was his true intension." Shadow stepped forward into the sunlight. "Though I have to give credit to Omega he did take that freak on pretty well." Shadow turned seeing Amy smiled happily at him making him confused. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well your the one who said it! Omega stood up to him and did pretty good considering the outcome. It means that Nazo can be beaten!" Shadow turned away giving a cocky smile. "Yeah I guess so but right now I need to go to the others. Wait here and look after Tails." Shadow pulled out his green emerald and raised it into the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" With the blink of an eye Shadow vanished leaving the three behind. Amy placed her hand together and prayed silently to herself. _"Please rescue Sonic. Bring him back."_

* * *

**Angel island Shrine of the master emerald**

Knuckles sat quietly next to the giant emerald hoping to hear the emeralds voice. _"Please give me a sign. We need help please!" _

Nothing would happen no matter what he'd do making the echidna more angrier by the second. "STUPID EMERALD!" He punched the ground in anger cracking the ground around his fist but he took some deep breaths and turned to face the master emerald. "I sorry. I'm really sorry. This planet is in danger and I can't just sit and do nothing about it! If you can hear me please I need to know. How can we beat Nazo or even imprison him like the prison guardian did before!" However the emerald did nothing, Knuckles just sighed sadly, he got up of the ground, preparing to leave until he began hearing something within his mind. "What?" He turned with a surprise look at the emerald and walked towards it, sitting down at the basis. The emerald whisper words into the echidnas mind. Knuckles closed his eyes and began seeing images from the past.

* * *

**Flashback **

_"What is this? This looks familiar... Is that the master emerald shrine?" _

The shrine was beautifully decorated white with a golden paint elegantly spanning around the pillars. An echidna walked up the stairs, toward the shrine seeing the giant emerald in front of him. "I've come many miles to speak with you. You gave that beast his powers, how can I stop him from destroying this planet!?" Like with Knuckles the emerald began to whisper into the echidnas mind. "The crystals are the key? What crystals?" The emerald whispered once again giving the echidna the location. "Very well I'll find the best craftsmen to form seven crystal emerald and bring them to you."

_"Crystal emeralds? He must mean the prison emeralds."_

The vision distorted and showed the echidna holding the seven crystal emeralds. "I have them. Now what must be done?" The fake emeralds floated within the air and span around until they shun with a brilliant glow, gently they floated down at the base of the emerald. The master emerald began speaking to the echidna once again. "I see so the emeralds must be hit by Nazo's negative power and then he'll be drawn into them. I'll find a way to draw him out." Before he left the emerald spoke one last time. "It's not your fault you just didn't know what he'd do with that power. We're at fault as well, for turning him into what he is today. I swear to you know will make a prison out of the cave you showed me and then a new order will be made. The clan of the prison guardians."

_"So the master emerald used it's power to power the crystals but I can't crafted crystals into emeralds... Maybe Tails can though!"_

The vision began to fade and Knuckles snapped out of his trance. The echidna got up off the ground with a happy grin. "Finally some answers on how to trap Nazo."

"Is that so." Knuckles turned seeing the white hedgehog standing before him. "Nazo what are you doing here!?"

"I've come to pay my respects to the one who gave me power. Of course not my negative power but still." Nazo stepped forward but Knuckles stood his ground preparing to fight. "Oh how adorable you actually think you can take me on?"

"No but I can at least try!" The white hedgehog grinned but stopped, standing still. _"W-why's he just standing there?"_

"Well I didn't think you'd be here so soon Dark Sonic." Knuckles was completely shocked to see Sonic draped in a dark aura. "Sonic? What's happened to you!"

"Silence echidna!" Dark Sonic throw his hand across the air causing a gush of wind to push Knuckles to the side making Nazo laugh. "Oh how wonderful Sonic your more then I thought you'd be." The purple hedgehog bowed to Nazo. "I aim to please my master."

"And so you have now time to collect my prize." The white hedgehog moved forward with intent.

"NOT SO FAST!" Nazo turned and was punched in the face by Knuckles. "Didn't see that coming huh!" However the echidnas luck had ran out as the white hedgehog got up of the ground and turned to him. He clicked his fingers with a smile. "Dark Sonic why don't you deal with this worm."

"With pleasure my master." Sonic turned to Knuckles and charged without a second. Knuckles only as seconds to dodge hedgehogs attacks. "Well your certainly faster like this but one things for sure!" The echidna quickly struck the purple hedgehog, sending him flying. "Your not as smart as the original Sonic."

"Is that so?" Dark Sonic got up and turned to Knuckles. "I can see your deepest fears echidna and I can see your loneliness."

"S-SHUT UP!" Knuckles without thinking charged at him but dark Sonic dodged every strike. "That's right sitting up here guarding that stone it feel like you have no real purpose but to be alone all your live."

"SHUT YOU MOUTH!" Sonic stepped pushing Knuckles to the ground. "Face it echidna your nothing more then an empty shell of sadness and pity, that's why you think with your fists and not with you brain." Knuckles remained on the ground trying to ignore what he said but it began plaguing his mind. _"I-It can't be true. I have friends and I have a job. No matter what he says it's my duty to protect the Master emerald and at the same time protect my friends!"_

Knuckles got of the ground and turned to Dark Sonic with a smile. "You thought you had me there didn't you?" Dark Sonic gave a confused look until Knuckles punched him directly in the face. "No matter what you say it's my choose to stay here! Your mind games aren't gonna work on me!" The purple hedgehog wiped his mouth whilst he got up from the floor giving a large grin. "Very well then no more mind games." Sonic curled up into a ball and charged forward. "Uh oh." Sonic charged into the echidna who took the spin dash directly knocking him to the ground. "Master!" Nazo stood at the alter of the master emerald and looked at it. "It's been a while. I came here seeking your aid like before, to cleanse the world of evil that plagues it." The white hedgehog lifted his arm which began to lifted the giant emerald up. "It's over. Come dark Sonic let's take our." Before he could finish Nazo was hit by a rocket from behind. "Who dares hit me!?"

"Something inching for a rematch!" Nazo turned and began bellowing with laughter. "The robot and the bat! Come now this isn't a challenge in fact it's just a chore." Before Rouge could move Omega blocked her path. "Get the echidna. That's what Shadow wanted correct?"

"Y-yeah but..." Rouge bit her lip and groaned. "Fine you handle Nazo. Just be carful ok."

"Affirmative." The bat ran towards Knuckles but was stopped by dark Sonic. "Where do you think your going!?" Rouge stood her ground while the dark hedgehog looked at her.

Nazo looked down at the robot and chuckled softly. "Come now Omega I know I stabbed you in the back but I know I didn't cross your wires. You're not going to win this battle exactly like last time."

"Correct but I didn't really try." The white hedgehog brow raised in curiosity. "Oh really? So what are you like when you really serious?" Omega stepped forward and stopped, quickly he rotated his arm until it became a rocket causing Nazo to laugh. "Please you've done this before and it didn't work!"

"True but I'm not finished!" The rocket went back inside the robots arm and Omega pulled his arm back. "Initiating annihilation mode!" His arm transformed into six additional large rockets causing Nazo to clap. "Why the applause!?"

"Because I'm impressed I didn't think you could change into something more worthless then this!" Omega took aim. "ANNIHILATE!"

The rockets fired at the hedgehog how jumped into the air. "Perfetic like always!"

"Think again!" Omega pointed at the rockets catching the hedgehogs attention. "What!?" The rockets turned following the him. "Homing rockets cleaver but still no match!" Nazo caught one of the rockets as it still began to fire forward. "Now why don't we."

"_Initiating self-destruction sequence." _

"What!?" The rocket which the hedgehog held began glowing. Nazo quickly grabbed the tip and using all his strength he chucked it of into the sky, watching it exploded. "Cleaver robot." Nazo grunted and turned to the other rockets heading his way. "Fine I guess I'll deal with them the old fashion way. The hedgehog charged into the rockets, quickly jumping over it and charging a chaos attack.

Rouge stood in front of dark Sonic how gave a cold expression. "Sonic what has Nazo done to you?"

"He gave me power Rouge, I want all of my friends to experience this power well all except Knuckles and Tails." Rouge got a cold shiver down her spine when he said that. "What did you do to Tails!?"

"He's been destroyed. I tried to change him but he was always so resistant and for that residents he perished." The bat played along already knowing that Tails was ok. "Sonic this isn't you! You've got to fight it!" But her words rang hollow as the purple hedgehog began laughing. "Your just like the rest aren't you? Weak, perfetic, cowardly."

"Says the one attacking people he calls friends when they can't defend themselves!"

"ENOUGH!" Sonic curled up into a ball and began spinning, he charged forward about to hit Rouge but was stopped by Knuckles. Dark Sonic uncurled and stood up seeing the echidna huffing and puffing. "Well you look exhausted Knuckles but still you fight on."

"Yeah well I couldn't let a lady get hurt." He turned to Rouge. "You ok?"

"He didn't even touch me Knuckles but still thanks." Rouge gasped, quickly moving the echidna while kicking the dark hedgehog in the face, causing him to crash on the ground. "I believe it's your turn to thank me now." Knuckles chuckled to himself while Rouge picked him up. "I thought you said you never chuckle?"

"Don't get use to it. I have a feeling we won't be laughing for a while." Dark Sonic got up from the ground soon the three turned seeing Nazo being chased by the homing rockets. "Master Nazo!" Sonic charged forward but was stopped by Knuckles. "Oh no you don't the only way your getting to him is though me!"

"So be it echidna." The two clashed. Knuckles punches where barely hitting the hedgehog while Sonic was walking towards the master emerald. "Yeah if Knux keeps this up then maybe... Knuckles keep him moving that way!" Rouge ran towards the two and quickly grabbed dark Sonic from behind. "What? Do you think you can hold me!?"

"No but your distracted aren't you?" Sonic turned seeing Knuckles fist charging at his face. The hedgehog was knocked to the floor. "Now what did you want me to do?" From out of nowhere Shadow appeared before the two, he turned to Knuckles and pointed at the master emerald. "Get to the emerald NOW!"

"But why!?" Knuckles said confusingly. Rouge grabbed him pulling the echidna to the altar. "Shadow told us that Sonic may be brought back to normal if you use the master emerald to clear out the negative energy."

"I see yeah that actually might work. Give me some time I'll need to speak to the emerald first."

"Well hurry Knuckles Sonics gonna get up and Shadows might not be able to handle him for long and Omega can't keep Nazo busy forever!" Knuckles stood before the giant green emerald taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos_ is_ power, enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the chaos. Please cleanse Sonic of the negative energy that's within him. I know you have the power to do so!"

The emerald began to glow brilliantly and slowly spin. "R-Rouge it's working!" Rouge just looked down at the two hedgehog below.

Shadow starred at Sonic with a serious look. "Well long time no see huh Shadow." However the black hedgehog didn't respond. "What's wrong Shadow? Are you mad by my new power, jealous even."

"Why would I be jealous of a idiot who's had his free will taken from him." Shadow stepped forward revealing his chaos emerald as did dark Sonic. "I'm well aware of what I'm doing and I must say I'm gonna take great pleasure in destroying you faker." Sonic flew forward but Shadow remained still, just as the corrupted hedgehog was about to strike Shadow raised his arm countering the attack with a punch to the gut. "W-WHAT!?"

"Predictable as always. Using his body like that doesn't mean you can use his style Nazo."

"No way! That's Nazo!?" Rouge said surprisingly. The bat turned up to see Nazo still dealing with Omega. "But how's that possible Nazo's up there?"

"Simple Rouge!" Shadow shouted. "Somehow Nazo can split his power placing a piece of himself inside someone or something like Sonic!" Shadow pushed dark Sonic backwards. The corrupted hedgehog began laughing. "So you found out my masters power or should I say my power." The purple hedgehog charged forwards as did the black, they clashed together until Shadow betted him to the ground. "Knuckles if you'd like to cleans Sonic now's the time!" Shadow was knocked to the ground by Sonic and the two continued to fight.

Knuckles looked up at the emerald and saw the bright glow it gave of. "I-I think it's working!" He turned around with a smile but that smile began to fade as he looked up seeing Nazo holding a chaos emerald. The emerald began to produce a strange purple orb which the white hedgehog placed it out in front of him. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Without thinking Knuckles quickly ran to the bat, grabbing her and jumping to the side. Shadow and dark Sonic began panting but turned after noticing a strange light above them. "Oh no." Shadow said, quickly he grabbed dark Sonic and like Knuckles jumped to the side. The orb Nazo made fired at the rockets that where heading towards him, causing a massive exploitation which shook the entire island.

Nazo floated in the sky looking down at the group while laughing. "Now there dealt with hmm?" He looked down to the ground seeing the master emerald slowly losing it's glow. "What? Why was it?" He looked down at Knuckles and Rouge. "Hmm could have been the echidna but why?" he then noticed Shadow next to Sonic who had change back to his normal state. "Hmpf never mind you where a good distraction but soon you'll be back to that form soon once I'm done." Nazo landed at the shrine, gently rubbing the emerald with a smile. "You will serve your true purpose, to create a new world. Where there is no more hate, no more need for war and most importantly no more need for technology." The hedgehog pulled out his emerald and used it's power to lift the giant emerald. Before he went he turned hearing Sonic waking up, he laughed and gently place the emerald back down. "Well I thought you'd stay asleep never mind."

"N-Nazo what did you do?"

"What do you mean? Your the one who did this." Sonic with what little strength he had looked around seeing the area crumbled and cracked.

"N-no I... I couldn't have!" Nazo laughed. "Well let me show you." The white hedgehog placed a finger on the blue hedgehogs forehead showing what the hedgehog had done to his friends and what he "had done" to angel island. "N-no I. What have I done!?"

"Well I must take my leave. If you come to your senses you can find me underground in old Echidnia where a new world and a new race will begin!" Nazo again raised the master emerald up using the corrupt chaos emerald and flew into the sky. The island began to shake, Sonic got up on his feet and turned to see Shadow. He shook the hedgehog which did the trick. "Uhh what happened? S-Sonic your back to normal." sonic got Shadow on his feet, the black hedgehog pointed to the altar. "Knuckles and Rouge are up there." The two made there way to the shrine seeing both Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic ran to knuckles while Shadow to Rouge. "Come on Knuckles wake up the islands falling!" Sonic gently shook the echidna which woke him up. He gave a happy grin see Sonic back to his blue self. "Great it worked."

"No time to explain whatever happened. Angel islands falling!" The dazed echidna fully woke when Sonic mentioned the island falling. "No he took the master emerald!" Knuckles punched the ground and turned to Sonic. "I can get Rouge of the island but what about you?" Sonic pulled out the chaos emerald which was still corrupted. "The emerald it's what happened to it?" Sonic said with a confused look. Shadow turned to face Sonic.

"Nazo somehow corrupted it. I wouldn't know how but he just did." Sonic just began to think to himself. _"He's more powerful the I anticipated."_

"SONIC!" The hedgehog snapped out off his thoughts and turned to the echidna. "I'm getting Rouge of this Island. Do you think you can use the emerald?" Sonic looked at the dark emerald and shook his head. "I don't know if can. I can't say if I might turn back into dark Sonic, I don't want that not after what I did."

"Yeah nether do I, I mean you where tough to handle. If it wasn't for bat girl here I'd be done for, don't tell her I said that." Sonic chuckled and nodded. He placed Rouge onto Knuckles back while Shadow stood back. "Make sure you two are save got it."

"Don't worry about me it's you that should worry about getting of a falling island."

"Oh I'll be fine. Shadow can get us of the Island." Knuckles waved and turned running and then jumping into the air, gliding out of both Sonics and Shadows sight. Shadow turned to see Omega on the ground. "OMEGA!" Shadow ran to him making sure he was still intact. "I'm ok Shadow... How is Sonic and where's Nazo?"

"Sonics fine Nazo got away and he took the master emerald." Omega got of the ground and stood up, turning to the two hedgehogs. "My scanners indicate this island is falling fast. We must leave now!" Shadow nodded and pulled out his green chaos emerald. "Both of you grab onto me." Both the robot and blue hedgehog held tight as he held the emerald up in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" With a bright flash the three vanished leaving Angel island to plummet into the ocean.

* * *

**Outside the prison cave**

The pink hedgehog, fox, and old echidna waited patiently hoping to here some news on Sonic. "Do you think Shadow might bring him back?" Amy asked. Custos closed his eyes and shrugged. "I have no idea sadly but who know. We can't tell until the time comes." Upon say that Shadow along with Omega and Sonic reappeared in front of the group. "Sonic? Is that you?" Amy move closer to him, the blue hedgehog looked up at her showing he was the same old Sonic "I'm me again."

"Oh Sonic your back for good this time!" Amy held Sonic tightly. "Sorry Amy but I need to speak to Custos." The echidna walked forward to Sonic who revealed the dark emerald. "I had this on me it must be the dark blue emerald I had when I went to investigate the cave Shadow went to." The old echidna took a good look at the corrupted emerald. "Nazo somehow placed a piece of his power within this emerald."

"B-but how? How is it he has so much power!?" Sonic said angrily. "Nazo was a gifted hedgehog perhaps he mastered his ability's in the past. Or maybe the negative energy inside of him forced him to develop faster." Sonic gazed at the dark purple emerald entranced by it almost.

"Be careful not to use that emerald. It may lead to side effects like turning you back into that dark creature." Sonic sighed and placed the emerald back, he turned to Shadow who was tending to Omega. "Wonder what happed to Knux and Rouge?"

"Knuckles got Rouge of the island. That's all that matters now." Shadow said with a serious tone. The blue hedgehog sighed once again and turned he noticed Tails on the floor. Before he could ask anything he grabbed his head. Images poured into his mind, he looked up and around beginning to remember all the havoc he caused as dark Sonic. "What... What have I done." Sonic ran past Amy and Custos and fell to the floor next to Tails who still was unconscious. "TAILS!" Sonic began shaking the fox by his shoulders. "Please wake up Tails! I-I'm sorry Tails. I'm so sorry!"

"He won't wake hedgehog." Sonic looked up at Custos who gave a sad sigh. "After dark Sonics attack he just wouldn't wake." Sonic grabbed the foxes back, embracing him tightly. "You have to wake up... Please!"

"Don't be so dramatic faker!" Sonic gently placed Tails back down and turned to Shadow who after dealing with the robot walked off to the side staring out at the distant. "What right do you have to judge me!" The black hedgehog turned with the same old cold look. "Right now Nazo is out there and is plotting to do something which could endanger everyone on this planet! And you want to sit here feeling sorry for what your dark-self did." Shadow took out his green chaos emerald and slowly walked away. "Shadow where are you going!?" Amy said as she ran to him. "Rouge maybe safe but soon she and all of us are going to be in grave danger and if Sonic isn't gonna do anything but mop the I will!" He raised the emerald in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" With a bright flash he vanished leaving the five behind.

Sonic got up and turned looking out into space, Custos noticed him and nudged him with his walking stick. "What are you thinking about young hedgehog?"

"Nazo needs to pay for what he's done. For what he made me do!" Before Sonic could move Amy ran at the hedgehog, grabbing a hold of the hedgehog arm. "Amy... let go of me!"

"No! If you go to him you'll just end up changing back into that dark version again! You'll just be doing the same again." Her words didn't seem to work as Sonic kept moving while Amy cling to him. "Sonic wait!" He turned to Custos who pointed to the cave. "Perhaps we can make light of what's to come."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" The old echidna made his way to the cave with a smile. "It means we should examine the mural again!" Amy let go of Sonic and ran towards the cave. She looked back at the unconvinced hedgehog. "Sonic isn't it worth looking. For Tails sake." The blue blur sighed and nodded, he along with the pink hedgehog walked into the cave.

* * *

**Nazo's prison **

Both hedgehogs made there way to the mural, seeing the old echidna looking up at it. "Ok so this is the mural that shows several things. But what we want is to know is when and more importantly what is going to happen?" Custos didn't reply, he just stared up at the wall with blank stare. "Hey did you hear me!?"

"This mural is only showing half of the prophecy." Amy stepped next to the echidna and looked up. "Now you mention it. All we can see are Nazo and Sonic and I guess all that other stuff around the other part of the wall."

"Sonic do you mind getting rid of the dirt and moss please." The old echidna said while raising his hand.

"Huh no problem!" Sonic stepped on one foot and began turning until he picked up momentum. The hedgehog suddenly became a blue tornado, Sonic then began to move towards the mural which the tornado began clearing of the last bit of dirt and moss left behind. Sonic slowly loss the momentum and returned back into his normal hedgehog self. "Whoa! No matter how many times I do that. I still get dizzy." After his quick recovery Sonic along with Amy and Custos looked up at the mural. "I-is that the Earth!" Sonic said with a concern voice."

"It would seem it yes."

"And the that purple emerald is the master emerald right?" Amy said with as much concern as Sonic.

"That too would seem it."

The mural was split into several images however the one Sonic wanted know show the truth. Nazo and Sonic are show in space under the master emerald which has change from green to purple. The Earth under the hedgehogs has change as well, half of one side is normal while the other is a dark purple. Custos examined the writing on the mural.

"Two beings of opposite power, one of positive and the other of negative. These two will collide in a battle which will decide the fate of our planet for only one can obtained there true power while the other shall lose it."

Sonic gave a confused expression. He hoped to find answers but only more questions. "So this battle will decide the fate of Earth huh." He turned to the exit and began to walk away. "Hey Sonic where are you going?" Amy said as she ran in front of him. "I need to fight Nazo is as simple as that." She shook her head. "I refuse to let you go! You'll get hurt."

"I'd rather get hurt then have him hurt any of my friends!" Amy turned with a sad look as she placed her eyes to the floor she knew he was right and he had to do this. She lowered her arms slowly letting him walk past. "Sonic!" He stopped to listen to her. "Please be carful." He smiled and began to walk slowly.

"I promise I'll be carful. Please take care of Tails." The blue hedgehog then picked up the pass and ran out of the exit, setting his sites on the abundant echidna city underground where Nazo was waiting.

* * *

**Outside the cave to Echidnia**

Nazo stood waiting outside the cave with his eyes closed. He quickly opened his eyes after hearing a footstep, he grinned with delight after seeing who it was. "I'd thought you learned your lesson Shadow." The black hedgehog stepped forward with no hesitations. "Nazo I came to reclaim what you stole and to destroy you." The white hedgehog turned slightly towards the cave, a green twinkle came from the darkness of the cave. "Those are bold words Shadow." He said with a untroubled glare as he looked back at the black hedgehog. "You came for the master emerald? A pity you won't get to see the world I wish to make." Nazo stepped forward and with a click of his fingers cause the five chaos emeralds he had to appear around him. "What do you plan to do with those emeralds!?"

"I'll gave them how you'd say "new life". Now if you excuse me I must...speak with them." Nazo raised both his arms outwards and closed his eyes.

"The servers are the seven Chaos..."

Shadow calm face turned into confused but troubled._ "No it can't be... How could he know the chant?"_

"Chaos is power, enriched by the darkness of my heart..."

_"H-he change the chant!? How is it possible!?"_

"As the controller I alone exist to unify the chaos!"

The emeralds began to glow a dark purple. Nazo opened his eyes which also began to glow an intense purple. "Now then Shadow show we pass the time with a game." The white hedgehog raised one of his fingers and flicked it towards him beckoning one of the emeralds to fly towards Nazo chest. Nazo placed both of his hands around the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The white hedgehog held the emerald in place while a dark purple aura surrounded the emerald, quickly he flung the corrupted emerald onto the ground where it began to erupted with a strange purple smoke. "W-what did you just do!?"

"Why don't you look and see." Nazo pointed down at the emerald. Shadow began to see the emerald take shape before him shocking the hedgehog. "What is this Nazo!? What have you done!?" The emerald had vanished and was now replaced with a dark copy of Shadow. "Like I said Shadow this is a game. Why don't you enjoy yourself." Nazo crossed his legs whilst laying back in the air. "Oh where are my manners, Shadow meet Chaos Shadow. He's just like you except he doesn't speak, in other words a more better version of you Shadow." Nazo bellowed with laughter which filled the barren desert while the black hedgehog prepared to fight his counterpart.

_"Damn I hope I can win. Cause from the looks of it Nazo's got more tricks up his sleeve." _

* * *

**The fight is on who will win Shadow or Chaos Shadow. More importantly will Shadow be able to beat Nazo and will Sonic be joining the fight all will be revealed next time. Until then bye! **


	5. Chaotic clash

Shadow stood there gazing at his counter part. The clone showed no sign of emotion, only showing a blank stare as if it didn't care if it was alive. Nazo grinned staring down at the two while crossing his arms.

"Shadow how does it feel to stare at yourself or should I say your better self." The black hedgehog bent his leg back while raising his arms, preparing to face the creature. "This should be fun. A hedgehog born from an alien, constructed by humans versus a chaos emerald constructed to look like you, made by yours truly. Make this fight good Shadow over wise the coming of the new world will be boring for me."

"If you where bored then why don't you fight me yourself!" However the copy Shadow didn't like that idea as it quickly ran and struck the first blow. "I'll...Give you credit. This thing moves like me and hit's like me. But there's one thing you didn't think about."

"Oh and what's that?" The white hedgehog said curiously. Shadow grabbed his green chaos emerald and smiled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow vanished from his copies sight and reappeared next to it kicking it directly in it's back. "Didn't count on that huh."

"Oh contraire Shadow I believe I prepared everything correctly!" Chaos Shadow got up on it's feet still showing no emotion, it raised it's arm out and in a flash of light disappeared. "What the!?" Out of nowhere Shadow was struck down by the copy, he turned on the floor to face it. "How did it use chaos control without an emerald or even say the words!?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Shadow turned to Nazo who began laughing with pleasure seeing the black hedgehog clueless. "I believe you said it yourself. I placed a piece of myself inside anything I choose which includes the chaos emeralds. That means that what you're facing is not only a copy of yourself but a direct piece of my own being. Shall I break it down to make it easy for you? It mean chaos Shadow can use chaos control without an emerald or even saying "Chaos Control" just like me. Then again it is an emerald itself so it wouldn't need to rely on a source of chaos energy." Shadow grunted while getting up of the floor. "Even if this thing is a part of you. It just means that you can be taken down just as easily!"

"Hmpm pitiful fool." Nazo raised his hand, clicking his fingers which caused the chaos clone to charged forward at Shadow. The black hedgehog stood his ground as he held the fake him back. "You may look like me and use my powers but you'll never compare to the real thing!" Shadow pushed it back and charged forward at the clone. Landing any punch and kick he could muster. However the clone just got up from the ground unscathed. _"This is insane! Even if I hit it it'll just get up again."_

"Can you feel it Shadow!" He turned to Nazo who watched intently at the battle. "I can tell just by looking at you. The fear in your eyes. You know you can't win not against a foe with infinite power." Shadow turned to the clone seeing that its face now turned from a blank stare to a strange grin like it was enjoying the pain it was taking. "You freak, I will destroy you. One way or another you're going down!" Chaos Shadow just stepped forward with no care in the world with the grin still on it's face making the real Shadow more angry. The black hedgehog began to glow a violent red getting the white hedgehogs attention. "You will be destroyed. CHAOS BLAST!"

The field lit up with a bright red flash. The clone stopped, watching as the attack slowly came towards it. The blast engulfed the clone while Nazo watched with a cold look on his face.

Sonic began to get closer towards the cave but stopped when he saw the red blast emerge of at the distends. "That's Shadows attack. I hope he's ok cause that's usually his last resort. I better pick up the pace." The hedgehog then took off, heading towards the area.

Shadow began panting while the blast began died away. "There that should have... What the!?" The clone stood exactly where it was with only a few marks on it which faded away. "W-What is this thing made out off!?"

"Like I said Shadow it's power is infinite. Nothing can destroy it!" Chaos Shadow stepped forward slowly, the grin on it's face remind becoming more twisted. Weakened by the blast Shadow stood his ground but was knocked down by the clone. Nazo grinned maniacally. "Yes finish him off now!" Just as chaos Shadow was about to land the killing blow something happened something unexpected. A crake appeared on Chaos Shadow. From the crake a dark purple mist emerge which began to return to the white hedgehog. "What's happening!?" The clone fell to it's knees and vanished into mist leaving only the corrupted emerald which floated in the air. "W-well looks like your infinite power isn't so infinite after all Nazo." But the hedgehog was unimpressed and released a whirl of energy sending the black hedgehog flying backwards. "You're maybe cocky now for defeating only a piece of my power but you haven't seen my full power yet!" Nazo landed onto the ground elegantly, his quills fell forward over his head. He brushing his quills back to were they where and smiled. "Now would you like to take on the real thing." Shadow knew he couldn't take him, even if he was perfectly fine he still wouldn't be able to win. "Come now what happened to all that bravado!" Nazo lunged forward punching the hedgehog which sent him flying into a cliff nearby, Shadow then fell out of the hole and landed onto the rocky ground below. "As I thought. Oh well I guess I'll just destroy you, you're not worth anything to me now." The white hedgehog raised out his hand preparing to send out a negative chaos beam but was stopped when he noticed something nearby. "So you finally here now Sonic."

The blue hedgehog quickly rushed over to Shadow seeing if he was ok. "Hey Shadow fancy seeing you here."

"S-shut up you blue idiot!" The black hedgehog got onto his feet taking whatever breathes he could get. "I saw your blast. Must have been quite difficult if you had to use that."

"Technically I didn't use it on him I used it on a clone version of me which was also a Chao emerald." Sonic turned to Nazo who waited patiently for the two to finish. "So not only can he just turn things evil he can make clone versions of us too?" Shadow walked forward seeing the dark emerald in the air still. He paused and realised exactly what Nazo was planning. He turned to Sonic. "Run."

"What?"

"Take the emerald and run!" But before Sonic could ask why Nazo appeared before them, punching Sonic in the gut and hit Shadows head. Both Shadow and Sonic laid on the ground while Nazo took the two chaos emeralds from them at the same time taking the dark emerald that was floating in the air. "Finally all seven emeralds are mine. My real goal was the master emerald and I don't really need to use these however I believe you two need to be taught a lesson in power!" Nazo made the other emeralds appear before him, causing all seven to circle behind him. The green emerald that Shadow had began to slowly change to darker green with a slight purple tint. "What's he gonna do?"

"Now it's time for you to witness my true abilities. I shall now ravel the event that happened one thousand years ago!" "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Both hedgehogs hit by some unknown power and soon blacked out on the floor.

* * *

**Unknown**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes placing a hand on his head. "Oh gonna feel that tomorrow." He got of the ground and gazed around seeing nothing but a black mist. He felt a jolt of pain serge though his head suddenly. "ARR! What happened to me?" He looked up, taking another look around but could only see darkness. "HELLO!" But no one answered back leaving the hedgehog feeling isolated in the darkness. Then from out of nowhere a light appeared in front him, he stepped forward to take a look then saw someone in the light. "HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" The person didn't respond to the hedgehogs call. _"What's going on?" _

The light died down a little enough for Sonic to noticed the person was actually a echidna. While the echidna was looking out a window, another echidna opened the door opposite the first echidna.

_"The project is set up all we need to do now is get him ready."_

_"Good then I'll collect him now just make sure the systems are all running at there maximum!"_

Sonic walked closer seeing two echidnas dressed in white clothes. The first walked out the room while the second starred out the window looking at the giant machine close by.

_"Soon our grand city shall be powered by chaos control." _

The scene vanished leaving Sonic alone in the darkness. "Powering a city using chaos control? I guess it could be possible but that would take a massive amount of power."

Just as Sonic finished his sentence another light erupted blinding him. He opened his eyes but instead of looking at the scene he was inside the it. _"Whoa this is new."_

_"Is he ready?" _Sonic turned to see the echidna from the other vision. He turned again to see a scared looking dingo.

_"Y-yes sir. He requests to take command of the situation." _The echidna turned to the dingo with a look of disgust. _"And why is that!?"_

_"W-well h-he ask because..."_

_"Because I'm the only one who can activate the chaos valve!" _

Someone emerged from the shadows alarming Sonic. "It's Nazo!" The white hedgehog turned to Sonic smiling. "Correct." Sonic blinked and saw he was back inside the darkness, walked backwards he continued to look forward at the white hedgehog who slowly walked towards him. "How can he hear me?" The white hedgehog walked towards him unto he turned into a black shadowy figure. "Nazo is that you!?" The shadow began to erupt with small purple flame until they vanished revealing a small orange fox whose eyes where purple. "Tails? No you're not him... Wait Nazo? Why do you look exactly like Tails?" The fox smiled with a chuckle as he bowed elegantly like the white hedgehog would. "Correct. Your quite smart to figure that out so quick, I give you credit for that."

"Stop playing game with me! Where are we." The fox raised out his arms outwards with a grin on his face. "What you don't realise where we are?" He turned while laughing. "We're within you're mind." Sonic paused then shook his head in disbelieve.

"What!? No way, how's that possible?" Nazo turned, walking slowly around the darkness. "Back to your other question ties neatly with the answer I gave you. I took the form of your pitiful friends to give you a small amount of confort before my real-self destroys you." Sonic clenched his fist holding back the anger. "Oh come now hedgehog I only want to show you something you been wondering all this time."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Nazo clicked his fingers causing another flash of light to engulf Sonic. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes noticing it was like before, being in the same room as the scientist. The room was filled with scientists from echidnas, hedgehogs to humans. "Huh what's that machine?" Sonic wondered as he moved closer to a nearby railing. The machine was a tall cylinder with seven metal tubes perturbing downwards to seven other small machines which had several scientists around them. Sonic then noticed the echidna from the last vision walking into the room.

_"Is everything ready?" _A echidna turned around, running towards him giving a salute.

_"Yes sir all we need now are the chaos emeralds." _The door opened behind the echidnas. _"About time you got here." _The white hedgehog stepped forward holding two bags. The first look like an ordinary bag but had a glow to it. The second was a special bag which looked like it was made of some kind of metal. _"Hurry up and put the emeralds in!"_

_"Yeah, yeah don't worry." _The hedgehog opened up the first bag, gathering the chaos emeralds out of it. Quickly he placed the emeralds inside the seven smaller machines circulating the giant machine. With every emerald placed inside one machine it lit up gleaming with the same colour as each of the emerald. The scientists began typing away once the machines where all lit up.

_"Finally now all systems activate." _

_"ROUGER!" _The giant machine began to light up. The main echidna leader and the white hedgehog watched as the cylinder began to glow with a bright light.

_"Now it's your turn hedgehog." _The hedgehog laughed waving his hand cockily. He stepped forward towards a flat machine. _"Activate the chaos value!"_

_"ROUGER!" _The scientist began typing into the several computers around the room. _"Chaos value activate!" _The flat machine opened up revealing two hand prints. The hedgehog bent down opening the metal bae, pulling out two gloves. The white gloves look ordinary however there where two rings that curved around each glove. The hedgehog placed them on then placed both of his hands onto the machine and breathed in deeply. _"CHAOS CONTROL!" _Both the gloves and the machine began to brighten up, an aura began to envelope the white hedgehog however it died down along with the all the machinery in the room. _"What happened!?"_

_"Damn it the valve's been damaged! It's not going to work now!" _The echidna growled angrily but sighed knowing there's nothing he could do.

_"Turn the Chaos Transfuser off until tomorrow. We shall fix the machine by tomorrow dismiss!"_

_"Ignore that comment men!" _The echidna turned seeing the white hedgehog running to the glass cylinder. _"What are you doing you fool!?"_

_"If the chaos valve won't work then we use the direct power source myself." _The hedgehog entered the cylinder and nodded to the scientists.

_"Ok. Activate all systems!"_

_"All systems have be activated sir!" _

_"You fools don't listen to him! Get him out of there!" _The hedgehog took another deep breath before raising his arms out. _"CHAOS CONTROL!" _

Unlike with the valve the cylinder lit up with an intense light which began to make the hedgehog disappear within a purple mist. _"What's happening!?"_

_"Sir the emeralds there going out of control!" _The echidna turned seeing the emeralds glowing brightly causing all the machinery to brake. A cry could be heard coming from the cylinder. _"What's happening to him?"_

_"The machine is filling up with chaos energy. If this keeps up his surly die!"_

_"GET HIM OUT OF THERE! I can't afford to loss this freak!" _

_"We can't the machinery is going out of control!" _

_"Then destroy it! Get him out by any cost!" _The scientist all ran to the cylinder trying to find a way to get the machine open. Just as the scientists found a way to open the machine the glass smashed sending everyone flying backwards. From the cloud of chaos energy stepped out the white hedgehog however his quills where no longer bent down, curling around his neck they stood up. He stepped out of the machine with a small grin on his face, turning to see the chaos emeralds glowing violently. _"Ah that's good their still of use to me." _The hedgehog quickly gathered the emeralds putting them within the bag he carried into the room. He turned seeing the leader moving, glass deep inside his skin with only droplets of blood slowly running down him. _"Oh my oh my how the mighty have fallen general Aliste was it?" _

_"W-what are you?"_ The hedgehog smiled evilly above him and raised his hand. _"I am the new ruler of this world and you have given me the power to change it for the better." _

_"W-why Lazarus!?" _The white hedgehog grunted when he heard that name. _"That is no longer my name you maggot!"_ The hedgehog kicked the echidna causing him to cough up a small amount of blood."_ My new name shall bring fear to both enemies and allies alike. From this day forth I am the great Nazo!"_ The echidna slowly passed out while Nazo smiled over his unconscious body, quickly he sliced his hand downwards killing the echidna.

Sonic watched in horror as he witness the birth of Nazo. "What happened!?" Sonic was brought back into the darkness with Nazo looming over him.

"Those fools wanted a city that would be powered by chaos energy. But they had no idea how to control the massive power. I was their tool their so called "Chaos value." The fools didn't know the true meaning of how chaos should be used." Nazo turned to Sonic raising his hand out to him. "You have seen my past and tasted my power first hand you must know by now that this world needs a ruler, a god to give it direction. Someone to give them purpose where there is none to be found."

Sonic got up from the floor and gave Nazo a deathly stare. "This world doesn't need any of that!" The hedgehog charged forward at the fox but Nazo vanished into a cloud of smoke. "How disappointing. I'd thought that by showing you the past you'd come to realise that fighting me is pointless. They couldn't win their only hope was to imprison me. How could you ever hope to win?" Nazo vanished leaving Sonic alone within his mind. He began trembling, pondering on what Nazo said.

_"Maybe he's right. I mean they couldn't win in the past, they had to lock him away and then I released him. I'm to blame for all of this I guess I should..." _The darkness began to close in on Sonic as little by little his hope began to fade.

"Don't you dare give up!" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts, quickly he shoot up looking around until a hedgehog emerged from the darkness. "Shadow? How did you?"

"I don't know Nazo used his powers to trap us inside this place making us think where inside our minds."

"So this isn't my mind?"

"No it's just something he made to make you think it is. It took me a while to figure out but I was able to get out of the trap and come to you. I heard you Sonic talking about giving up. That's not like you to just quit the fight half way."

"But Shadow he's."

"Don't say he's too tough to beat!" Sonic looked up at him. "I remember when we fought back on the ARK. I thought you where something strange and when Eggman ejected you out of the ARK I'd thought I'd never get a chance to see if you were the real deal and then you surprised me again. Where's that Sonic, I need him here to surprise that creep out there!" The words got though to Sonic as he gave the same old cocky smile he'd always give in any situation. "Well then we better get out of here. And Shadow." He turned to Sonic. "Thanks and if we don't make it out there then it's been real." Shadow gave a small smile. "Like wise faker."

"Hey who you calling faker!"

"You, you idiot!" The two charged forward as fast as they could go until they pierced the darkness, suddenly a bright light consumed them. "Keep running!"

* * *

**Back at the cave to echidna**

Nazo looked down at the two unconscious hedgehogs and snicker. "Well that takes care of those two, when they wake the world they knew will be a different place." The white hedgehog turned but his twitched, turning his head he gave a surprised look at the two. "Impressive you two are the first to over come my powers this fast. In fact you're the only people to come out alive." Both Sonic and Shadow began to awake from the blackout and turned up to Nazo who looked down smiling at them. "Had a good nap I take it."

Sonic grinned as he got up from the ground. He began stretching his arms, then his legs. "You know it. Now where were we?" Nazo slowly landed to the ground, all seven emeralds followed behind him as he stepped on the rocky floor. Shadow stepped forward looking at the white hedgehog. " What was that power you used it was unlike any chaos control I've ever seen.

"Yeah me and Shadow can use chaos control but not like how he uses it. What's the deal Nazo!?" The white hedgehog gave a small smile and bowed. "Your perception is good as ever. You're right I have a very unique power unlike any." Nazo raising his arm up, clicked his fingers causing a small black mist to form around the field "That the same black mist that was."

"Inside your mind. Yes indeed it is."

"You can cut that out! We know that was some trick you used!" Nazo clapped sarcastically "Bravo Shadow you saw though my power what do you want a medal."

"You can tell us what your power is." Sonic shouted angrily. Nazo turned to face the cave then turned back to the two. "You both have a unique power when it comes to chaos control. Sonic having a more adept speed and strength. Shadow having more control over the chaos energy making it easier to use freely. I on the other have a more unusual power." He raised his hand once again, quickly clicking his fingers causing Sonic to fall to the ground. "Hey you ok?"

"My leg, somethings got my leg!" Shadow looked down at his leg but couldn't see anything. "There's nothing there Sonic you're just imagining... Wait!" Nazo clapped once again while laughing hysterically. "Yes you figured it out. I have the power to form illusions from the power of chaos energy." Suddenly Sonic realised something.

"So it really was you. You used Rouges voice and tricked me into coming here!" Nazo burst out into laughter. "Ah yes how can I forget that touching moment. Don't worry she wasn't hurt much." Sonic growled while trying to pull his leg away from the hand holding his leg but Shadow walked out in front of him. "Sonic he's lying."

"How do you know?"

"Cause Rouge and Omega got me out of that cave as soon as you turned into dark Sonic." Sonic calm down but looked up to the white hedgehog. "Before we rumble you owe us some answers namely why did you tell Omega "I was to thank for all of this." Nazo gave a blank expression before raising his arm out and pointing to the blue hedgehog. "Because it is all thanks to you. After all you used chaos control on the prison emerald."

"So what I released you that doesn't explain why you have our powers. Like Shadows teleporting!"

Shadow stepped forward wanting to ask a similar question. "And how is it you're able to talk to the chaos emerald!?" Nazo closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Like I said it's all thanks to Sonic. If he never used chaos control on my prison I'd never been able to enter his mind." Both Sonic and Shadow where taken back by what he said. Sonic began to blank out.

"Y-you entered my mind?" The same dark look appeared on the white hedgehogs face again as he saw Sonics disturbed face. "Oh yes. You see when I entered your mind I was able to see everything. Your journeys, your triumphs, and of course your friends. After seeing you and your friends I had a better understanding of chaos control, I decided to expand to them to see there minds too."

"So that weird light that hit me, Rouge, and the others was."

"Me yes indeed. Not only did I learn get a better understanding of chaos control I found some of your ability's very useful. Shadows teleporting. The echidnas ability to speak with the master emerald with a little upgrade from yours truly. While placing a piece of myself with the chaos emeralds I was able to speak with them. Sonics amazing speed, of course I changed it so I can apply the speed in any aspect I choose whether it be fighting or flying. However I found the others didn't have unique capability's I wanted so I entered their minds to get a better understanding of all of you. I got a better understanding of all of your fighting styles hence why I've been able to beat you so easily." Sonic and Shadow gave angry glares at Nazo, both holding back their anger. "Ah I know how to make it up to you both. How about I show you something, something spectacular."

"I don't like the sound of this watch your back Sonic."

"Like wise Shadow." Nazo spread his arms out wide to his hips, closing his eyes he let out a row. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

"What!?" The white hedgehog threw his hands out sending out several spears at the two hedgehogs who manage to dodge them. "That's my attack you freak!"

"Yeah why don't you make up your own moves!" The evil grin emerged on his face as Sonic said that. "It's funny you say that. I so happen to have a move that is based on you attack Shadow. I like to say it a more better, powerful attack then you puny spears." Nazo clicked his fingers causing a corrupt emerald to fly towards his hand. He grabbed it and began charging up, quickly he raised his arm out while making a fist. He lifted one finger up. "CHAOS JAVELIN!" An purple orb appeared on the tip of his finger.

"Hmpm so much for you almighty attack!" Sonic shouted. Nazo grinned as the orb began to develop a sharp tip and then quickly formed into a long purple javelin.

"You where saying you idiot."

"Hey come on I didn't know he was still going."

"FIRE!" The two hedgehogs turned seeing the white hedgehog bend his finger which sent the javelin flying at the two. Quickly they dodge the incoming attack but where surprised when it exploded. Both hedgehogs where caught but the large explosion and sent flying. Both hedgehogs pulled themselves out of the rubble looking at the giant hold in front of them. "D-did you see that!?" Sonic said with a shiver running down his spine

"I-it took a chunk out of the ground." Shadow replied with shudder

"A chuck is putting it mildly. He just made a crater with one attack!"

"Oh my I didn't think it'll be that weak!" Sonic and Shadow gave a shocked look. "W-weak!?" Nazo sighed and raised his both of his hands out lifting up all four fingers on each hand. "I guess I'll just have to launch all eight javelins at you then!"

"E-E-EIGHT!?" Nazo grinned and shouted at the top of his lungs. "CHAOS JAVELIN!" Eight orbs emerged on the tips of each finger sending a chill down both the hedgehogs spines. "One could make a crater. I eight his the ground then he could destroy the planet. Sonic we have to make sure that all eight don't hit the same area got it!?"

"I hear yeah Shadow! You take the right side and I'll take the left."

"Got it. Don't screw up!"

"FIRE!" Nazo launched the javelins at the two not giving them enough time to think of a plan. Sonic took a deep breath. _"This is insane but it's better then nothing." _

He jumped towards the javelins and grabbed one. "WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!"

"H-hey I caught it!" Sonic then pulled the javelin using all the strength he had, somehow he managed to change the direction pointing it at the three charging towards him. "See yah!" Quickly he threw it, letting go. The javelin hit the one of the others causing the two along with the other two nearby to explode. much to the hedgehogs surprise it was much smaller then the last one. _"Weird all four exploded but that blast was small, much smaller then the other one. Maybe he used to much energy making all eight."_

Sonic turned to see Shadow firing his chaos spears, only taking out one of the javelin, the other three then charged towards the black hedgehog. "SHADOW!" It was to late, just as he turned the javelins struck him exploding. Sonic watched as the hedgehog was engulfed in smoke, he emerged from the cloud falling to the ground. "Hold on Shadow I'm coming!" The blue hedgehog landed on the ground he charged forward while Nazo gazed down thinking out loud to himself. "Hmm it seems the javelins have a weakness. When split their power diminishes making the explosion more smaller and less volatile. That explains how the hedgehog was able to grab one without it exploding. I must correct this mistake."

Sonic made it to Shadow, bending down to his side. "You ok Shad?"

"D-does it look like I'm ok?" Shadow tried to get up on his own but clasped to the floor. "Damn that attack was more devastating then I thought it be."

"So your down for the count then?" Shadow taking quick breaths looked up, his eyes widened. Quickly he jumped, pushing Sonic out the way while getting hit by a small chaos javelin causing a small explosion sending the black hedgehog flying. "SHADOW!"

"You should not concern yourself with him. Rather you should turn to see your death." Sonic turned with an angry glare while Nazo smiled. "Come now hedgehog you must know by now nothing shall stop me, you seen though my attack but still I have another trick up my sleeve." Nazo clicked his fingers causing the chaos emeralds to encircle him. "Now I shall show you the real power of chaos control. Or rather its darker power!" The emeralds began to spin faster and faster until they began to give of purple sparks. Nazo began to glow a strange white light that began to expand outwards until it began covering the area around both Sonic and Shadow. Sonic covered his eyes as the light hit him. "Is he using chaos control!?"

The light began to die down, Sonic uncover his eyes and gave a shocked look. "W-what happened to you!?" The chaos emeralds slowed down and dropped to the floor, their color changed from their dark looking colour to a black. "Ahhh that's much better." Sonic looked at Nazo whose fur had changed from white to a bright cyan color, he opened his eyes which had changed from purple to dark green. Nazo began to laugh and opened his arms wide towards Sonic. "This is my super form but it goes beyond that now." The cyan hedgehog began to observe himself and smiled. "I believe I need a name, not something boring like "Super Nazo." The smile turned more evil sending chills down Sonics spine. "I know my new name shall be Negative Nazo!"

* * *

**Nazo transforms, Shadows out for the count and Sonics injured. What can anyone do against Negative Nazo now? You'd have to find out on next chapter! Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!**


	6. The final fight part one

Sonic looked with both astonishment and fear at the cyan hedgehog. Nazo's body had completely changed. His quills looked more spiked inwards while he developed more quills on his shoulders which curled at the side. Sonic could barely move at the sight of Nazo. _"T-theirs no way someone like this should ever exist. He's not even a monster anymore, he's just... I don't have any words that can describe what he is."_

Nazo smiled at the blue hedgehog as he floated down on the ground. Just as he stepped down and walked towards him Sonic backed away causing Nazo to grin maliciously. "Well, well look how the mighty have fallen. I'm pretty sure you said you where going to stop me." Sonic growled under his breath then charged at the cyan monster however Nazo stopped Sonic using only his little finger. "I wanted to show you how you have no chance." He then pulled back the same finger, then pinged the hedgehogs forehead and sent him flying to the ground. Under all the rubble Sonic began pondering what he could do. "I can't take him head on anymore, I couldn't before but at least I could land a punch or a kick. Now he's super I can't barely do anything except get knocked down." Sonic was then pulled from the rubble by his leg.

"You know it's best not to think out loud. Especially around your enemy." A hand entered the ruble grabbing the blue hedgehog, pulling him out. Nazo lifted him out and dropped him again. As he fell the hedgehog punched Sonic into the ground creating a massive creator in the process. Nazo began laughing, looking at his hands. "I never thought I'd have this much power. Seeing you're memories allowed me to see you transform into your "super form." How ironic that the very thing you change into to save the world was the very thing that help me transform into my own super form." Sonic barely got out of the rubble of the creator, climbing with all his strength. He finally got out of the creator only to see Nazo heading towards him. "Well don't be grateful that transformation requires rings to work." Sonic just realised at that moment. "Wait do you even have any rings!?" Nazo grin sent a chill down the hedgehogs spine. "No I don't. You see I don't require rings for this transformation. I needed pure negative chaos energy which my body has. The downside is that I can never change my form, I'm stuck like this forever."

"W-what!?" Nazo picked Sonic up by his throat, gazing into his eyes. "Yes I have this form forever. I can never run out of energy. This is fitting for a god wouldn't you say?" Nazo felt a sudden sensation though out his body which loosened his grip, causing Sonic to fall onto the ground. Sonic looked up seeing Nazo with his hands on his head screaming in pain. "W-W-WHAT'S H-H-HAPPENING!?" After a few seconds he stopped dropped his arms down and smiled at Sonic once again. "Sorry but I must dash. The world can not wait any longer." Sonic watch helplessly as Nazo flew of into the cave. "Damn it!"

"SONIC!" Sonic using all his strength turned to see his friends running towards him. "W-what's going on?" The hedgehog got up slowly until Amy jumped at him causing the two to fall over on the floor. "Oh Sonic I was so worried about you. Oh no you're injured!"

"Amy please the only injuries I have are the ones your inflicting right know." The pink hedgehog got off while Rouge quickly examined him, Sonic sighed feeling relieved the bat was ok. "Hey so when did you guys meet up?"

"When I woke up Knuckles stood watch in cause Nazo was around. I told him we had to find the others and the only place I knew where everyone was."

"Was the cave I guess." Rouge nodded as she finished the check. "You should be able to walk but the fight must have done a lot of damage."

"Nar I'll be fine you should check Shadow." Rouge quickly turned seeing Omega holding the black hedgehog in his arms. "Omega put him down here."

"Affirmative!" The robot gently laid him on the floor while the bat began to check his injury's. Knuckles stood next to Sonic. "So where's Nazo?" Sonic pointed to the cave. "Good I guess it's my turn now huh." Before the echidna could move Sonic grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"You're not gonna beat him. I don't think any of us are." Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog with a sad look. "What makes you say that?" Knuckles asked.

"He's transformed into his super form." The mere mention of super form caused the gang to shiver. "You mean the sound we heard was?"

"Probably me getting planted in the ground." Knuckles turned with shock pointing at the creator close by. "You mean to say he made that just by punching you into the ground!?" Sonic nodded. "That's not all he replicated Shadows chaos spear changing it into something else. He calls it "Chaos javelin."

"C-chaos javelin?" Amy said quivering at the name.

"Yeah and the worse part about it is he needs only one finger and he can make one that can destroy anything" Sonic pointed to the massive crater nearby. "That one attack caused that."

"NO WAY!" Everyone began giving up little by little. Sonic turned to see Tails still unconscious. _"I wish you'd wake up Tails. you'd probably come up with a plan to kick Nazo into next year." _

"Sonic!" The hedgehog turned to see Custos walked towards him. "Hey how are you?"

"Never mind me young one worry about yourself. Have you any idea on the orange hedgehog form yet?" Sonic shook his head causing the old echidna to sigh. "Is this the fate of the Earth then?

"No!" Everyone turned to Amy who walked up to Sonic, slapping his face. "Ow hey what was that for?!"

"Snap out of it Sonic this isn't like you at all. What happened to the never gonna give up Sonic who defies all odds and save the day. We need that Sonic!" The hedgehog began to remember what Shadow said.

_ "I remember when we fought back on the ARK. I thought you where something strange and when Eggman ejected you out of the ARK I'd thought I'd never get a chance to see if you were the real deal and then you surprised me again. Where's that Sonic, I need him here to surprise that creep out there!"_

Sonic stood up and took a deep breath turning to face the cave. "Thanks Amy I need that." Sonic walked towards the cave but was stopped by the pink hedgehog. "I know I said I want the brave Sonic. But can you at least come up with a plan first. It's one thing to be brave but to get killed is another!"

"There's no time! Nazo gonna do something to the master emerald inside that cave and I've got to stop him."

"The master emeralds in there huh? Well looks like I'm gonna tag-along." Sonic knew when the master emerald was in danger nothing will change the echidnas mind. "Fair enough just watch out."

"Got it!" The two quickly ran inside knowing there was no more time left, leaving the other outside hoping they'd return alive. "S-Sonic?" Amy closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she turned opening her eyes and smiled happily at what she saw. "Tails you're awake!"

* * *

**The abounding city Echidna **

Both Sonic and Knuckles made it inside, Knuckles couldn't help but stop and look at the giant building towering over the two. "This is amazing. To think a city built by ancient echidna would still be here. I use to seeing old crumbled houses and stuff but this is."

"I know I was amazed the first time too. Don't let your guard down, can you sense the master emerald?" Knuckles looked around and pointed south. "That way!" The two ran hoping they'd not run into Nazo.

Eventually they found the emerald but their was something wrong with it. "W-what happened to it?" The green emerald had changed to a dark purple. Nazo floated above it in a meditative state. "You took your time hedgehog. then again I'd thought you wouldn't come anyway. And I see the echidna too, how ironic to die on the ground where echidnas once lived." Nazo gently floated down onto the master emerald and stood up looking down at the two. "What did you do to the master emerald!?" Knuckles angrily asked.

"The Master emerald was the core part of my plan. It's power out weights everything on this planet except me of course. Using my power I was able to change it current purpose for it true purpose."

"Yeah and what's that!?" The cyan hedgehog tapped his foot on the emerald causing a strange purple beam to hit the floor. "What did you do!?" Sonic demand but his question was about to be answered. The two looked at the ground seeing it envelope in a purple glow which began to cover the ground slowly. "What's going on!?"

"It's true purpose is the birth of a new world. The world where everyone has but one energy source and that source is negative chaos!" Both Sonic and Knuckles quickly got on a nearby building but the purple energy engulfed the building. Sonic opened his eyes to see he was ok. "W-but how I was." He turned to the echidna and saw he was fine too. "Knuckles open your eyes." The echidna opened them and quickly checked to see if he was ok.

"Are we?"

"No we're ok. Nazo what's going on?"

"Sadly this is only the first stage the corruption of the planet. At the start the negative energy has to be planted and up root all the positive energy of this world however this only covers half the planet. Then stage two shall began where the negative energy will consume anyone touched by it changing them into what you may call "dark" forms. And lastly stage three the world will be completely covered and I shall rain as the ruler of this world!" Nazo began bellowing with laughter but suddenly stopped, he began screaming in pain while placing his hands on his head. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" The cyan hedgehog fell to his knees in pain as he let out another blood curdling scream of pain. He began pouring out with a dark ominous purple glow with came out of his eyes and mouth. The light began to die down along with his screams, Sonic and Knuckles uncovered their eyes to look at him but the two noticed something, something off about him. "He's different now. I can't explain it but he's changed." Nazo raised his head with his eyes closed, he opened them and a red glow pulsated from them before they changed back to normal.

"Ah finally I'm free from my prison." Sonic and Knuckles dropped to the floor and approached him from below. "What going on Nazo!? What was that light show all about!?" The cyan hedgehog looked down with disgust. "You dare talk to me mortal." Nazo raised his hand and flicked it sending a gush of air at the two, sending them flying. Sonic and Knuckles slowly got up after the hit. "You where right Knux he's different no doubt about it." Nazo jumped down from the emerald and looked around the cavern. "Hmpm this place is waste of space I think I'll destroy it all."

"What your just gonna destroy this cavern like that!?" He turned to Sonic with a more twisted grin then the original Nazo could ever give. "Who said I meant this cavern no I was talking about this planet." Both the hedgehog and echidna both charged at the hedgehog enraged. "Will never let you destroy this planet. NEVER!" However with a simple flick of his wrist Nazo sent Sonic and Knuckles flying in two different directions in the cavern. "You bore me. If you two are this weak then this planet must have weaklings like you as well. Another good reason to destroy it." The hedgehog raised his finger causing the master emerald to fly. Sonic and Knuckles got out of the rubble and stared at the hedgehog who slowly rising into the air. "What's he planning!?" Nazo turned the emerald around, facing it up at the roof of the cavern. "It's time to show you the true purpose of this emerald!" Nazo pointed at the roof then using his other hand clicked his fingers, at the tip of the emerald an orb appeared growing bigger and bigger. Knuckles realised what was about to happen and shouted at the top of his lungs. "SONIC WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!"

"To late fools! FIRE!" A beam of negative chaos energy fired from the master emerald destroying the roof which caused huge boulder to fall downwards towards the old forgotten city leaving Sonic only a small amount of time to save himself and Knuckles.

* * *

**Outside the cave**

The gang huddled together hoping Sonic or Knuckles would return however they heard the loud crash from the cave. Tails, still a little dazed pointed up at the sky.

"W-what's that?" Everyone looked up seeing the large purple beam emanating from the top of the cave, Rouge got of the ground, raising her hand over her eyes gazing up at the light. "That doesn't look good. And it's coming from within the cave." Amy the realised what the bat said and rush towards the cave. "NO SONIC! KNUCKLES!" Before the pink hedgehog could get anywhere near the entrance Rouge grabbed her. "There's no point Amy! Theirs nothing we can do now."

"No your wrong! There has to be something!"

"What you think I like this!?" Amy stopped , tears forming within her eyes. The bat looked away but Amy noticed noticed Rouge biting her lip. "I would do everything in my power to save those two if I could but I can't! So right now I'll do everything I can to help these guys." The hedgehog turned to the others, seeing Shadow on the ground in pain, Tails still in his state, and watching as a depressing mood set into the others. "Right now Amy you and I are the only ones who can keep the spirits up. Leave the fighting to the boys." Amy looked back at Rouge, wiping the tears in her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry you know Sonic he always turns up when you least expect him too."

"Ha... Right, your right Rouge I'm sorry." Amy turned to the others and ran towards the old echidna who was tending to the young fox. The bat turned to the cave and tightened her fist while thinking to herself. _"Come back save you too epically you, you dumb echidna."_

As she turned Rouge heard a faint boom coming from the cave, as she turned she saw a blue light which zoomed past her within a blink of a eye. The bat turned looking at the chard tracks on the floor leading to both the hedgehog and echidna. "Their both alive? Their I go doubting myself." Amy and Rouge quickly rushed too the two. "Sonic your alive!" Before he could catch his breath the pink hedgehog jumped at him, embracing him tightly. "A-AMY T-TOO TI-GHT!" Sonic began to loss his grip on Knuckles, the echidna fell from the hedgehogs grasp but the bat quickly caught him, holding him within her arms. "N-Never thought I'd be in your arms like this." Knuckles coughed painfully quickly holding his arm. "Look at you red. Getting yourself beat up like that isn't really your style." Knuckles began to laugh however he began to groan in pain. "Arr everything hurts. Who'd thought having to bash hundreds of rock would cause me this much pain?"

Rouge giggled then turned to see the pink hedgehog had realised the blue one. "I see your doing better then Knuckle considering what you went though." Sonic took some deep breaths, he began to walk toward the bat but then suddenly clasped. Rouge quickly caught him and laid Sonic on the ground. "You've been though so much today, yet you have to do so much more. How do you do it?" Sonic grabbed the bats shoulder and pulled himself up slowly while clenching his teeth together. "I... I guess I think about the things that are too important to just give up and let go. I can't let Nazo take control of this planet or blow it up, whatever he's gonna do I don't care he's not gonna do it!" Sonic stepped forward but felt a surge of pain running though out his body causing him to fall onto his knees. He noticed Shadow still on the ground, with what little strength he had he dragged himself to the black hedgehog and loamed over him. Shadow opened his eyes seeing Sonic. "So how long you've been awake?" Sonic ask sarcastically while grabbing his arm.

"Long enough to know none of us are gonna be able to beat Nazo." Shadow then gazed into Sonics eyes then gave a small, cocky smile making the blue hedgehog curious. "What's got you so happy?"

"Those eyes there the same as before. Back on the ark remember?" Sonic smiled back and nodded. "Yeah how could I forget. But how's that gonna help us take on Nazo?"

"Use the emeralds!" Sonic and Shadow turned their heads to see Tails back on his feet though a bit light headed. "T-Tails?"

"Who else?" Sonic got back on his feet and made his way to Tails but fell unto the fox who grabbed him mid-fall. "I'm sorry Tails for everything." The fox wrapped his arms around the hedgehog. "You don't have too be. That wasn't you, you didn't do all of that damage by your own choose. It was Nazo who made you." Sonic pushed himself of Tails and stood up with a smile. "It's good to have you back little buddy."

"Like wise Sonic."

"Uh guys the emeralds are kinda." Everyone turned to Rouge who pointed at the emeralds. The chaos emeralds looked like there drained form however something was off about them. Tails flew over to them and quickly examined one emerald. "Interesting..." The young fox brought the emerald to Custos. "Hey you and Knuckles are experts at sensing chaos energy right?"

"Technically I can sense the master emerald!" Knuckle said but then yelped in pain. "Yes I can sense chaos emeralds energy unlike the young echidna." Tails handed the emerald to the old echidna who examined it carefully. "Yes... It seems Nazo's soul still remains within the emeralds even though there is no more negative energy to absorb." The group all took the news differently but all wondered the same thing until Sonic said it. "Can me or Shadow still use them?" Custos shrugged sadly. "I have no idea. In all my life I never came so close to a chaos emerald, this is the first time I've ever held one. I have no idea how their powers work."

"We can try the old method." The group turned to the young fox. "Which is?" Tails was given the emerald back by Custos then closed his eyes, just then the emerald gave a faint glinted of colour. "Whoa whatever your doing it's working!"

"Don't you remember Sonic!? The emeralds react to emotions, Nazo used his anger and sadness to channel the emeralds with negative energy. But somehow he put his own power inside all seven turning them into these corrupt emeralds. Which means if we use our positive emotions we can change the emeralds back!" Amy ran over to Tails with a happy smile. "Just like we did with Chaos!" The fox nodded with a weak smile. "There's still the problem of Nazo's power inside the emeralds. Who knows what it could do to Sonic or Shadow." Tails felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sonic who gave a thumbs up. "Ok we got no other choose and this sounds like it's our last option so lets do it."

"But Sonic!" The hedgehog closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No buts Tails I know this could do something bad but if it mean I can stop him destroying the world I'd gladly pay whatever price to stop him." The blue hedgehog walked away from the gang and stepped inside the circle of chaos emerald, Tails then flew over placing the last emerald on the ground. He looked up seeing Sonics cocky smile gave him confidence even if there was a little dough there. "Ok guy time to show Nazo that we can take him down together!" Everyone shut their eyes beginning to think of the most happiest memory they had.

Amy thought of the first time Sonic rescued her from metal Sonic. Tails began remembering the first time he and Sonic met and together stopped Eggman. Knuckles remembered the time when Sonic helped him take back the master emerald from the doctor. Rouge thought of many things that made her happy, mostly thought of jewellery but then her mind kept going to the battle with Knuckles and then teaming up with Shadow and Omega. Shadow had hundreds of memories to choose most of which where bad however as he was about to give up he heard a voice.

_"Shadow."_

_"Maria?"_

_"Protect the world that I love."_ Atear run down the hedgehogs eye as he smiled.

Sonic stood watching everyone playing their part. _"Think of a happy thought huh?" _

He gazed around seeing everyone with him even people who weren't associated with him. _"Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, even Custos. Do I need a happy memory knowing that I have people to rely on. That is good enough for me."_

Everyone opened their eyes seeing the emeralds had began to glow with there original colours. "You can do it Sonic we believe in you!"

Amy put her hands together and smiled before shouting as loud as she could. "I know you can do it Sonic!"

"We all know you can do it cause your you!" Knuckles yelled.

"You can do it Blue you always pull though in the end!" Rouge said confidently.

"You always out shine us but still it's the fact we're here that makes you fight on." Shadow shouted out, he pulled himself up of the ground and smiled before yelling out. "Don't screw this up Sonic you hear!?" Sonic smiled after hear the cheers coming from the gang and with a bright white flash of light Sonic changed into super Sonic.

The golden yellow hedgehog reopened his eyes and smiled with his usual cocky grin. "Time to show that creep what for huh." Sonic turned to the sky but was startled by what he saw. "Sonic what's... What's that!?" Tails said as he looked up pointing to the sky. Everyone else turned their heads to the sky seeing a purple light in the sky. "Oh no the ground!" Amy shouted, everyone then turned to the ground seeing it began to turn purple like the light in the sky. _"This is the same thing that happened in the cave."_ Sonic thought to himself then he realised._ "Wait!" _

Sonic turned to the cave and saw the strange purple ground emanated from there. "That can't be good. I better get moving and fast!" Super Sonic then charged into the sky without a warning causing the others to get blown back by the sudden gust of wind.

While he charged towards Nazo Sonic felt a strange pain in his chest. _"Huh that's weird never felt anything like this before." _

He shook the feel off and focused on the more important problem ahead.

* * *

**Space (just above Earth)**

Nazo raised his hand at the master emerald which floated steadily in space, pointed directly at the planet. "Soon this world will be nothing but dust."

"NAZO!" The cyan hedgehog turned and smiled seeing Sonic in his super state. "Well, well this is interesting. I'd never thought I get the chance to see you transform into this."

"Well todays your unlucky day." However Nazo just laughed wiping a tear from his eye. "This is just too sad to watch. You really think you're a match for me?" Sonic tighten his fists and got into a battle stance. "We'll just have to find out." But the smile faded when Nazo vanished and grabbed the hedgehog by his face. "What the!?"

"What couldn't see me coming?" Nazo flung Sonic forward with such a force it took him a few seconds to stop. When he turned he saw the Earth from a distance. "Wow did he throw me that hard?" Just as he was about to rush forward Sonic felt the same pain in his chest like before. "Arr what's happening? I'm in super form I shouldn't feel any pain. So why is it I have this weird pain in my chest?" Suddenly the pain stopped letting Sonic catch his breath. "Weird... I guess I'll just have to figure it out later." The golden hedgehog charged forward to the Earth.

Nazo continued what he was doing and sighed softly to himself. "I'd thought you'd give up after realising I'm just to powerful. But I guess you just as stubborn as you where before." Nazo turned but was punched in the face by the super hedgehog sending the cyan hedgehog flying. "You should take this seriously Nazo other wise this won't be fair!" Nazo stopped himself and wiped the spit from his mouth. "I admit your pretty strong now but not strong enough to take me on." He vanished again appearing next to super Sonics side however Sonic was ready, elbowing Nazo in the gut. "How's that taste!?"

"I don't know you wana try." Nazo flipped the hedgehog above him and directly punched Sonic in the gut causing him to lose his breath. "N-No way?" The golden hedgehog looked up at the cyan hedgehog seeing he was completely fine. "I-I punched (cough) you in t-the stomach. How can you just be fine?"

"It's simple I have way more power then you. Your punch felt like a little gnat bit compared to mine which must have felt like a truck." Nazo flew over to the corrupt master emerald and raised his hand up. The giant purple emerald began to spin slowly. "Good all is going to plan. Soon the Earth will be decimated, then I'll move on to the next world, then the next until I destroyed all live as is the nature of negative chaos!" Sonic then felt the sharp pain in his chest causing Nazo to turn curiously. "What this feeling? Oh? Ha, ha, ha it seems you have more then you thought."

"W-What's that suppose to. ARRR!" Sonic felt like his chest was on fire the pain was unbearable it was like nothing he'd felt before. "You used the emerald correct?"

"Yeah so!?" Nazo then floated close to Sonic raising his hand towards him. "It's as I thought?" Sonic looked down at his chest seeing a glowing purple light. "What... is that!?"

"That would be negative chaos brewing inside of you. My weaker self placed my power inside the emeralds allowing me to weld their power. You used their power but unknowingly took my power into you. The pains you been feeling is my own power killing you on the inside." Sonic eyes widened in disbelieve, he clutched his chest where the purple light emanated from. "This is marvellous I don't have to do anything to you. All I have to do is concentrate on your chest and I can destroy you in an instant or wait and let my power kill you slowly." Nazo floated away from the hedgehog with his hand still pointing towards Sonic, a ball of negative chaos energy began to form. "What fun would it be though if I let you die quick or slow like that. I want to do it the fun way. By erasing you with the power I weld!" Sonic began to slowly loses himself as the pain got steadily worse gradually becoming more painful by the second.

_"I-Is this it? Is this where I'm gonna? No I can't there has to be a way there's always a way! But from the looks of it there doesn't seem to be a way out this time."_

Sonic took one deep breath thinking it'll be his last until he noticed a glowing light in his glove. "What the?" Quickly before Nazo could notices he pulled whatever was making the light using what little strength he had left. "Almost there." Finally he pulled out a small crystal shard. "What how did this get in my glove?" But Sonic began to remember back inside the prison guardian sanctuary. "Right Tails handed me this shard. I was meant to give it back but then "Rouge" called. Why is it glowing like that?" Sonic felt a strange warmth coming from the shard it was like his friends where with him up in space helping him all the way. "I think I know what to do. I just hope it works." Nazo began laughing as the ball of negative energy grew bigger and bigger. "Finally I can destroy you. Say good night hedgehog!"

"Not so fast!" Nazo stopped himself and noticed the shard Sonic held. "That's, you can't be serous? That will do you no good!" Sonic placed the shard in front of him and then placed his hands around it. "Well then lets find out!" He focused on small crystal which caused it to snap into seven smaller shards. "Now Nazo it's time I showed you the true power that chaos energy can have!" The seven shards entered into Sonic causing him to erupted into a bright ball of light. "No what is this power"

The people on the Earth all look up children all pointed up at the bright light in the sky everyone didn't know what was going. "Huh funny I don't remember anyone mentioning fireworks?" The only ones who knew what was going on where the gang far on the small content near station square. "What's happening is Sonic wining or losing?" Amy said franticly.

"Who knows Amy all we can do is hope Sonic is wining." Custos replied easing the young pink hedgehogs mind however everyone else remained looking at the sky not looking away for one moment hoping to see a sign that the hedgehog was ok.

The light began to die down allowing Nazo to see again but what he saw sent a cold shiver down is spine. "W-What are you!?" What emerge from the light was no longer the golden yellow hedgehog but an golden orange hedgehog who seemed similar to Nazo when Sonic opened his eyes his eye colour had change from red to a bright orange. "Me I am your counter balance the light within the dark. You called yourself negative Nazo so you can call me Positive Sonic!"

* * *

_**Hey everybody hope your enjoying the story so far as the final part will be next. (Yes I know "Positive Sonic" isn't the best name ever but it was the only one I could think off. Feel free to make your own names.) Anyway got make the last part so bye! **_


	7. The final fight part 2

**Above Earth**

Nazo gazed with frustration seeing the golden orange hedgehog floated in front of him. Sonic looked almost identical to Nazo except his fur colour. His quills spikenard up with a slight curve to them, his shoulders had also developed quills that fluttered gently as his aura blew upwards. Nazo was left speechless until he snapped out of his angry confusion. He gritted his teeth and drew closer to him asking the hedgehog loudly.

"How... How can you take that form!?" Sonic wasn't really paying attention to him. All he could think about was the amount of power serguing thought out his body.

"ANSWER ME!" Sonic turned his head to Nazo, he grinned slightly and pointed at the cyan hedgehog.

"It was thanks to my friends and to you as well." Nazo paused then growled angrily

"What are you talking about you FREAK!?" Sonic softly laughed under his breath and vanished from sight, before the cyan hedgehog could find him Sonic kicked him from behind directly across his head sending Nazo flying into space. The cyan hedgehog took awhile to stop himself but eventually stopped himself and looked up seeing only a bright orange star, he tighter his fist while whispering to himself.

"How can he be this strong? He's almost as powerful as I am."

"Actually I think I'm just as strong as you." Nazo turned around to see Sonic floating right behind him.

"How did you!?"

"To answer you earlier question. When we purified the chaos emeralds from your negative energy the small shard Tails gave me in the cave reacted to the surge of positive energy coming not only from me but my friends too. This added with your energy, changing it from negative to positive which made this transformation. You call yourself negative Nazo well just call me positive Sonic." Nazo believing he had the advantage, quickly landing a punching on the hedgehog while his back was turned. However after pulling his fist away he saw it did nothing to him not even a scratch was left.

"B-but how? I...?"

"Well, well, well looks like the shoes on the other foot huh. And to answer the other question it seems this form maxed my speed making me even faster then my orignal super form. If I had to take a guess I can travel at the speed of light and probably even beyond that. So your gonna have to keep up now!"

Sonic turned slamming his leg into Nazo, sending him flying backwards.

"Now the real fight starts!" Shouted Sonic more confident then ever.

**Back on Earth**

The whole world looked up in amazement watching as both Sonic and Nazo battled without even knowing there was a battle to begin with. While the people of Earth looked up in awe Sonics friends gazed up with anticipation.

"I wonder how Sonics doing up there?" Amy asked worryingly.

"Can't be any worse then usual." Knuckles said jokely, the pink hedgehog turned with a slap sending the echidna falling on the floor. "What did I say!?"

"enough." replayed the hedgehog as she walked towards the young fox who gazed up at the sky not moving a muscle.

_"Wow I'm nervous, ready to do anything to help Sonic but Tails looks like he's about to fly up into space himself. I guess it's not easy being_ left_ behind most of the time, I know that feeling all to well__."_

"Amy could use_ some _help over here!" She turned to the bat was dealing with Omega. The hedgehog wiped her eyes and put on her usual smile._ "Ok coming!"_

**Above Earth**

The fight between the two powerful hedgehogs only lasted for a couple of minutes but to them it seemed like an eternity. While Sonic took the upper hand Nazo began to grin and laugh.

"Hmm what's so funny? Did I hit your head to hard or something?"

"Oh no nothing like that. I admit you are strong far stronger the I am but theirs something I have that you do not." Sonic raised his eye brow woundering what could it be he's planning. In a flash the cyan hedgehog disappeared out of Sonics sight.

"Hey where did you go!" Sonic quickly turned left to right trying to find him until a bright purple light emerged coming from Earths direction.

_"He can't be. Why would he try to use the master emerald again?"_

Without a second thought Sonic vanished and emerged next to Earth. He turned to see Nazo next to the giant emerald but was surprised to see him turn with a grin.

"Let's see how you like my new chaos javelins!" He faced Sonic raising his nine fingers the small orbs began to bubble until the turned into sharp javelins.

"Take this. Negative javelins!" The cyan hedgehog threw his hands forward at Sonic who watch as they shot towards him. Without braking a sweat Sonic summersaulted under the nine javelins, before they flew away the golden orange hedgehog grabbed two of the negative javelins. Nazo gazed at him growing ever more frustrated by the hedgehogs cockiness.

"How can you grab those? There supposed to explode when you touch them!"

"True they still do." Nazo took a closer look seeing the javelin change colour from purple to blue. Sonic grinned cockily and turned towards the purple javelins."

"You wanna see!?" He chucking one of the now blue javelins at the seven incoming purple ones. Once they collided the darkness of space began to glow with a bright pink light. The people on the planet bellow were blinded by the intence light while Sonics friend all hoped it was anything bad. As the light began to die down Nazo looked back at Sonic seeing he still had the other javelin in his other hand.

"What do you plan to do with that!?" The hedgehog gripped the positive javelin tightly, he pulled his arm back aiming at Nazo.

"I'm gonna stop you no matter what!" He chucked the javelin with all his strength while Nazo closed his eyes expecting his demise but to his surprise nothing happened until he realised what the hedgehogs true target was. He turned watching the blue javelin collide with the corrupt master emerald.

"NOOO!" The javelin hit the emerald however there was no explosion, Nazo anger turned into joy as he began laughing maniacally.

"It looks like whatever you were planning has failed. No matter this little game has come to an end, I have won hedgehog! This world will be nothing but ash and dust!" However just as Nazo raised his hand up at the master emerald he noticed something different. He tried to connect with it but he no longer could.

"Grrr! What is the meaning of this!?" The hedgehog looked up at the emerald seeing its colour change before his very eyes from dark purple to a blue.

"What you thought I was going to destroy the master emerald? Nope I figured since you could put negative energy into your attacks well I could do the same thing. After I threw the first javelin I slowly put a large amount of my own positive energy into the second javelin, I guess it also removed the exposition part of the javelin too."

Sonic vanished and appeared at the now positive master emeralds side, placing his hand onto it while whispering softly.

"Your free now but I still need your help to deal with Nazo please help me." Within those seconds Sonic began to feel a surge of power flowing into him and upon the last bit of power he received the master emerald changed colour again from blue to it normal dark green.

"What have you done my plans are ruined! No matter I will destroy this world!" But before he could ramble on Sonic quickly grabbed him from behind wrapping his arms around Nazo.

"W-what are you doing you fool!?"

"I know your not really evil your the negative feelings that Lazarus hid inside all those years ago." The cyan hedgehog began struggling, trying to break free from Sonics grasp.

"But you don't have to hate and be angry anymore. There gone and though those echidnas others have learned and they moved on and lived their lives. If you live with all this hate and anger you'll only suffer more and more!" Nazo kept struggles but began to slow down.

"Hurting others isn't going to help you or bring people back!" The hedgehog finally stop struggling, his voice began to change from his deep booming voice to a more soft quiet one.

"W-what have I done? I let the chaos in and it changed me." The hedgehogs let out and painful cry while his fur turned from a bright cyan and back to his original white, his quills fell down curling around his shoulders while his shoulder quills vanished.

"So I'm guessing your Lazarus?" Sonic let go of the white hedgehog who then fell forward floating sobbing softly, the orange hedgehog quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"I caused you all so much pain, I didn't want this I-I only wanted a world where no one would be made a slave like so many before."

"But the world isn't like that now!" Lazarus looked up at Sonic who gave him the usual smile with a thumbs up.

"The world may not be perfect but it's getting better with each passing day. As long as there are people to help protect not only the planet but the people on it then that got to mean something right?" The hedgehogs tear slowly began to fade thanks to to Sonics words. Lazarus wiped his eyes and smiled.

"If only you where born one thousand years ago you could have done so much." Lazarus turned to the blue planet below with a reinsured smile.

"The Earth has at least someone to look after it."

_"NO! IT MUST BE DESTROYED!" _

Lazarus grabbed his head and grunted painfully.

"No I... I won't allow you to!" Sonic quickly grabbed the hedgehogs shoulder but was zapped and pushed back.

"Whoa what was that?"

"It's Nazo he's still in here I can't keep him here forever!" Lazarus using all of his strength, floated to Sonic and grabbed him.

"I need you to destroy me!" The hedgehogs eyes widened, he didn't know what to say.

"I know it sound bad but your not doing something bad. Your gonna save me from the darkness inside of me." Sonic sighed he knew that Lazarus was in pain, it seemed there was no other alternatives.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" The white hedgehog raised out his hand.

"Transfer some of your positive chaos energy to me. Hopefully with enough positive energy it will combat the negative erasing Nazo at the cost of my body." Sonic slowly raised his hand out and grabbed Lazarus's hand.

"Your gonna tingle for a bit. Chaos control!" Sonic could feel his power slowly being drained and as he began to loss the positive energy the white hedgehog began to shake uncontrollably. His voice began alternate from Lazarus to Nazo every second. Quickly the white hedgehog let go and gleamed brightly, when Sonic opened his eyes he saw Lazarus slowly crumbling into dust.

"Are... Are you in any pain?" The white hedgehog smiled and shook his head.

"No not any more thanks to you. I can finally be me in these's final moments." His bottom half quickly turned to dust but just before his top half disappeared he grabbed Sonics arm.

"Please protect this world, the world and the people on it." Sonic nodded which caused the white hedgehog to breath a happy sigh of relive and with his last breath he muttered. "Goodbye Sonic the hedgehog." Lazarus completely turned into dust which floated in front of Sonic, he took a deep breath and blew the dust sending it flying into the dark void. Sonic turned around and raised his hand up.

"So long Lazarus the hedgehog." Just as he was preparing to grab the master emerald his transformation change back to his super form.

"I better get moving or I change back into regular me." He grabbed the master emerald and proceeded towards the Earth however he began to feel the injuries from his last battle in the super form. Slowly he began to black out.

"N-no not n...ow..." He released the emerald and changed back into regular Sonic. The hedgehog began to plummet towards the planet. Slowly he opened his eyes and began to hear something, it was like someone began to whistle. He didn't recognise the song but it was peaceful and calming but as the whistling stopped he began to hear all of his friends voices.

"Don't give up Sonic!"

"We believe in you Sonic!"

"Your the only one who can do this!"

"Come back safely blue!"

"Don't screw up now Sonic!"

"The data dictate your victory."

**"YOU CAN DO THIS SONIC!"**

After the last shout Sonic opened his eyes and changed back into super Sonic. The hedgehog zoomed forward, quickly grabbing the master emerald. Like a shooting star in the sky he glowed brightly and then vanished leaving the people of Earth amazed.

The gang gazed up and when they saw the bright yellow light coming they burst out with happiness. Just as super Sonic touched down and gently placed the master emerald on the ground he was jumped on by his biggest fan.

"SONIC! I knew you'd come back! I never doubted you for a second."

"Oh really. I'm pretty sure you have a little." But before Knuckles could finish Amy summoned her piko piko hammer slammed him into the ground.

"I don't know who's worse Nazo or her." The gang burst into laughter as Knuckles picked himself up and ran over to the master emerald making sure it was ok. Tails rushed over to Sonic with a happy smile.

"You save the world again." The hedgehog grabbed the young fox picking him up of the ground.

"Nope we save the world." Tails have a confused look until Sonic pointed to his glove.

"The shard you gave me, I was actually meant to give it back but the that radio call from Nazo came in and I forgot. When I went super the positive emotions changed the shard from negative to positive." Tail was impressed by the hedgehog as usually he was the one doing the scientific speech. Once they fell to the ground Amy once again grabbed him this time Sonic grunted painfully.

"Sonic are you hurt?"

"The fight took a lot out of me." Cutos stepped forward taking a good look at the hedgehog.

"So the prophecy has been completed?" Sonic nodded with a thumbs up delighting the old echidna. "Wonderful Nazo is gone and the world is at peace." Sonic finally changed back to regular Sonic, he turned to see Shadow walking away while Rouge and Omega followed behind.

"Leaving already?" The black hedgehog and bat turned to face Sonic.

"There's no need for us to be here now. Nazos gone and the world is safe." Shadow turned and continued walking hiding his painful exasperation while Rouge wave.

"We'll be returning to HQ, most likely they'll nurse Shadow back up with me watch making sure he ok."

"Make sure he's ok Rouge." The bat girl nodded and wave bye, running after both Shadow and Omega who were ahead of her.

Sonic turned to Knuckles who changed the size of the master emerald to small so he could carry it.

"You leaving too Knux?" He nodded and turned to face the sunset.

"This whole thing with Nazo taught me something. I can't just leave the master emerald unguarded like I do. I'm going to stay on Angel island for awhile to make sure the emerald is safe."

"Well you take care Knuckles."

"Likewise Sonic." The two walked forward towards each other, high-fiving each other. The echidna quickly ran and jumped, gliding in the air making his way toward the island.

Sonic tuned to his fox friend and gave a smile.

"So what next lil buddy?" Tails began to walk towards Sonic, the hedgehog looked at Tails who now had fire in his eyes. It was like the fox had a new determination burning inside.

"I learned something too. I learned that I need to find my own path, a path I can live up to. I want to be there for you Sonic not as a side-kick but as a friend." Tails pulled out of his glove a letter passing it to the hedgehog.

"We invite you Miles Prowler to join us at Spaginia university." Sonic only need to read those few words, he felt so proud as he gave back the letter and patted his shoulder. "Looks like my lil buddy's grown up." The fox smiled and placed the letter back in his glove.

"I'm leaving today so this is goodbye until the next disaster."

"Yeah well see you till then Tail." The fox began running, he turned with one last wave and then wrapped his tails together and flew of into the distends. Sonic turned to the last two left before anyone could say anything the old echidna dropped his walking stick, falling to his side. "Custos!"

Both Sonic and Amy ran to his side about to get him up but he pushed them away. "No my time is up." The two looked at his hands which began turning to dust.

"What's happening!" cried Amy

"The prison guardians where few we needed to find ways to extend our life. The emeralds which Nazo was place into gave us extended life. With him gone my life is over, at least there will be no more suffering for the prison guardians and Nazo are no more." And with those last words the echidna vanished leaving only a pile of dust, ragged clothes, and his walking stick. Sonic laid the stick on the floor next to his clothes and turned towards the sunset with a big smile on his face. Amy wipe a tear from her eye and turn to Sonic however he ran off towards the horizon leaving her.

"S-Sonic! Don't leave me here!" The pink hedgehog huffed grumpily and shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'LL FIND YOU SONIC!" The blue hedgehog continued running until he stopped at a cliff, the view was gorges with the sunset making the ocean look like it was on fire. The seagulls flew over squawking loudly, Sonic took a deep breath of the salty sea air and fell down on his back watching the orange clouds slowly go by without a care.

"finally some rest and relaxation. Just what I need."

**Several months later. Above the Earth**

Just above the planet Eggmans fleet slowly moves above the Earth. The mad doctor walk around his deck and begins to examine the scroll on his large desk.

"It has taken awhile but finally I've deciphered this scroll with a little help from that annoying professor pickle. It turns out that little Nazo problem actually came up with something useful." Eggman turned to his computer and began typing.

"Though the good professor I found another scroll, with both of these scroll together again I have discovered a way to have a large amount of energy fuelling my machines however I can't rely on the pure raw energy like I did with those crystals. Though they where powerful they where unpredictable but if these scrolls are correct I'll can use a large amount of this monsters power without consequence. However I need to make a new machine, one that will be able to harness this power and deal with Sonic."

The doctor brought up two blue prints. One was the Egg-berserker, the other was the metal berserker Sonic.

"These designs are very resent and I can still use them and thanks to that hedgehog I lost the Egg-berserker though I made a replacement model right in this ship. As for the metal Sonic unit I manage to get what little scrap was left from the fight with Sonic. sadly the crystal is gone most likely all those crystals in the cave have gone too no matter I didn't need them anyway."

Eggman began staring at the two blue-prints and his evil mind hatch a new machine in a instant.

"Yes, yes I see it the combination of the Egg-berserkers power and size fused with the metal Sonics verity of weaponry, speed, and flight. Now I need a name... Yes I have it the "Ultra hyper prototype mk 1." Hmm better think of of a shorter name too. I guess "Egg Dragoon" will do."

He turned the screen off and turned his head slightly gazing one last time at the scrolls nearby, with an evil grin he sniggered to himself.

"Soon I'll have the chaos emeralds and crake the planet open, releasing dark Gaia from his prison. After I exstract some of his power I'll finally be able to build Eggman land! All I need now is the honoured guest."

Eggman burst into laughter and turned to his large window. His laugher stopped when he noticed the deck of his ship erupted with fire and the hedgehog getting up in front of it. He clenched his teeth and pointed towards Sonic with a loud yell.

"FIRE!" He watch as all his robot marched forward and his rockets launched at the blue blur, thought he seemed angry inside he smiled delightfully.

_"That's right hedgehog come to me and let me awaken dark Gaia."_

* * *

**That took longer then I expected. I sorry for the wait, once again my computer has broken so I have to use my iphone and I'm finding it very difficult. But finally the last chapter of Wrapped in chaos. I hoped you enjoyed the story and I hope to continue make more Sonic story's. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


End file.
